The Queen had a huntbird, The Queen had a lark
by Hikari Hrair-rah
Summary: CO with Black&White Thanks to a difficult battle, Yami Yugi our hero accidentally gets stuck in another dimension. With amnesia, HE doesn't know it. But how will our Pharaoh deal with living as a God...of Eden? This fic is finally FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

Hola! Here I am with a new fic! And its in the Yugioh section - where I haven't been in a while - so I'm _really_ excited!

-

-

...Okay, fine, I was being sarcastic. I actually do hope you guys like this thing, though, cuz it took me months to write it!

-

Disclaimer: Authoress does not own Yugioh or Black&White

-

Claimer: The Authoress does own all made-up people, places, things, and verbs. ( Inside joke.)

-

* * *

-

-

-

For untold eons, this world had been dark nearly everywhere within it.

But as for this particular dimension of the darkness - one of the deepest levels of the infamous Shadow Realm - it was no longer operating at its usual status of being lightless. Blasts of magical energy cracked and blasted rainbow light into the darkness, as an ancient spirit battled his newly rediscovered foe.

After seemingly hours of casting spells, Yami Yugi was bent double and panting for air. His opponent, a man of average build in dusk-blue robes, was also panting, but he was also grinning maniacally.

-

"Return what you have stolen, Akaanesis," Yami growled at the man when he could speak properly again, "And I may only send you to the second circle of Hades this time."

"Not that Tartarus was much of prison either," the man laughed, "After all, it only took me a couple thousand years to break out…Hades will be even _easier_. But all this brute force is just as pointless now as it was before, Pharaoh…"

-

"Do you propose an alternate solution?" Yami inquired, still glaring as hard as he could at the other.

"One I know you'll simply love…we shall now play a game! Prepare to be beaten, Little Pharaoh."

"That I _highly_ doubt will happen, even in one of your sick and twisted games!"

"Oh goody, so you still remember our last little game! That means I don't have to explain things nearly as much this time."

-

Akaanesis clapped his hands, and the arena was revealed.

The flat area was now being mostly lit up by a nearby pit in the ground. From the pit's depths, wild green flames was leaping out. And on a raised mound just to the side of the pit were Yami's missing 'items': Yugi and Joey. They were trapped in place by dark chains and both looked more than a bit battered and bruised.

-

"Aibou! Joey!" Yami cried, "What did you do to them, you blood-sucking little -"

"Ah ah ah, flattery will get you nowhere," Akaanesis interrupted, "Besides, we're not talking about their game, we're talking about yours. And the name of this game is Sacrifice. You get to choose who will be cast into the Gateway of Dimensions, thus allowing a demon to be summoned in their place. And then you get to perform the ritual yourself - doesn't that just sound like fun?"

-

Yami snarled something that sounded both insulting and unintelligible. The pair of 'offerings' looked worried - but Akaanesis looked very happy with his work.

"You expect me to chose between my Hikari and my friend, to kill the one I choose, and to raise a demon to this plane? What if I refuse to play?"

"Then I'll just do it myself, drop them both in, and get two demons instead of one. If you back down they'll both be wiped from existence, and you'll be to blame. Sounds quite tempting, doesn't it? Want to give up?"

-

"_Never!_"

-

Akaanesis laughed, in his very creepy way.

"Well, you have five minutes to choose. Those that are going to be sacrificed get thrown into the Gateway of Dimensions. So, which one of these pure-hearted little mortals are you going to throw away?"

-

Yami growled, looked at the Gateway, at his nemesis, back at the Gateway, and then gave an anguished look to the two chained mortals.

"Why them, Akaanesis? Why in the hell do you want to kill them?"

"It needs a pure-hearted sacrifice," Akaanesis said, as if it was pathetically obvious. "Anything else would get sent straight to the Demon World. To unlock the barrier it needs to be a light-based soul. I simply couldn't resist them when I saw you were so close to them! And I'm being awfully generous in letting you make the final decision, Little Pharaoh…your five minutes are almost over…"

-

-

Yami wracked his brain for a solution. There had to be a way to win in this situation - if only he could think of it! What were his options?

-

Throwing Yugi: not going to happen.

-

Throwing Joey: also not going to happen.

-

Waiting for the others to finally find their way here: not enough time for that.

-

Throwing himself: would probably not work anyway.

-

Throwing Akaanesis: …now **there** was an idea…

-

-

-

-

"Very well, Akaanesis, I have made my decision."

"No! Don't let that creep get away with this Yami!"

-

It could have been just one or both of the others yelling, but Yami forced himself to ignore them. Slowly, making sure he appeared to be totally beaten, he maneuvered himself around Akaanesis.

"Oh boy! So, which of the little insects are you tossing away, my dearest and oldest foe?"

Yami stopped pretending to be giving up and gave the other a feral grin.

-

"_You!_"

-

He tackled Akaanesis, trying to shove him closer to the hole was the Gateway, but the other recovered impossibly fast and wrestled him back. Akaanesis was laughing.

"Can't beat me that way - I tied us together, don't you remember? You can't kill me!"

-

"True," Yami said as they broke apart for a instant, "Unless I die in the same moment, and in the same way."

When the implications of that broke through to him, Akaanesis paled.

"No, y-you can't be serious, you don't understand w-what you're saying -"

-

Yami took a final look at the two helpless watchers, they were crying and screaming. There was a sincere apology in his eyes before Yami grabbed Akaanesis - who was paralyzed with fear - and threw the both of them into the Gateway of Dimensions.

Akaanesis screamed as the green flames of power engulfed them, but while the other experienced an unbelievably hideous death, Yami had a slightly different experience. The Gateway opened up to him, sending him into a world of blackness that ripped him apart but somehow left him living.

'Wonder what Ritual that must have been…,' was his final thought as his world went blank.

-

-

* * *

-

-

On a lonely island, surrounded by a endless ocean, a family went to play on the beach in the early part of dawn. The mother and her son were gathering shells when a wave reared up and crashed over them, the waters pulling the child away from solid ground.

"Help! Help!" screamed the boy.

The father, watching this from the beach in helpless anguish, raised his face to the rising sun and cried, "Please, someone! I call to the heavens - please help us!"

-

-

Not far away, in a strange and murky void, a radiant blast signaled the birth of a god. It blasted towards where the far-off voices could still be heard, calling for it.

Soon, the god reached the beach and easily scooped up the struggling human youngling, gently setting him down next to his parents.

"You saved him! Thank you! We praise you, oh mighty one!"

The three humans bowed to him.

"Please, come with us! Our people will want to worship you!"

The threesome ran inland, followed by the ball of crimson light that was their new, if bemused, god.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, I never said I expected this to be one of my more popular stories.

-

Just so you all know, this story involves a lot of stuff from the computer game Black&White. I recommend getting it - its fun, even if its a little old now. Luckily for the rest of you, in depth game knowledge is not required for this fic.

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing that I didn't make up

* * *

- 

-

-

This was all happening so quickly, he thought as the other humans started bowing.

They asked him to be their god, and even though it sounded weird he said yes.

"Then let us finish the temple!" They said and ran off to a half-finished building.

"A temple?" He said to himself.

A different voice said, "**Yeah, it'll look great when it's finished!**"

-

-

He yelped in shock.

"_I told you to let me handle this_," snapped another voice.

-

In front of his vision there floated a old man dressed in white and a purplish horned beast-thingy.

"_Greetings_," said the man.

"**We're yer conscious!**"

"_I am Lupine, and my - ahem - counterpart here is Luster._"

"**Nice ta meet ya, Boss!**"

-

"_Honestly_," Lupine said as he swatted Luster, "_Can't you see he's still disoriented? Master -_" he paused.

"_Say, I never did catch your name._"

"**You call yerself his conscious and ya don't know his name? Well, what do ya call yerself Boss?**"

-

The crimson being that was currently floating over a house thought for a moment.

"Yuugioh," he said.

-

"**Weird name, but whatever ya want is fine by me Boss!**"

"_Well then, Master Yuugioh_," Lupine continued, "_We are here to guide you as you make your way through Eden._"

-

-

"**Hey, dey finished da temple! Check it out!**"

A beam of red light pulsed as it projected into the sky from the pointed rooftop.

"_Marvelous, isn't it_," Lupine was saying as they headed inside.

-

-

-

A few days later, Yuugioh was amusing himself by creating various Disciples when he first spotted the huge wooden gates.

"Lupine," he asked, knowing the lighter one's answer would be more factual then Luster's, "What's behind those doors?"

"I'm not too sure," Lupine answered.

"**Let's go take a look!**" Luster said.

-

The scenery on the other side of the gates looked very inviting, but as Yuugioh tried going over the gates a invisible wall bounced him back.

"**Hey! What's with da wall? Throw something at it ta break it!**" Luster yelled.

"_I don't think that will work_," Lupine said worriedly, but then a voice from below called up to them.

"Hello up there!"

-

Yuugioh flew down to see a woman had walked out of a little door and was waiting for him.

"I was wondering when you would come by. Greetings Mighty One. My name is Sable. I am a Trainer of Creatures, and I challenge you to open these gates."

-

Somehow, the words 'I challenge you' seemed to echo with a déjà vu sort of familiarity.

"I accept your challenge," he said as if automatically.

-

"Good," Sable said with a laugh.

-

"Behind these gates are three wondrous Creatures. They can grow as tall as mountains, and can perform Miracles."

Before Yuugioh could ask what a Miracle was, Sable went on to talking about 'Gate Stones'.

-

-

-

"**I still say we shoulda busted open da house**," Luster mumbled as the trio went in search of a certain kind of rock.

"_I think it was noble of you to rescue the poor boy_," Lupine said, pointedly ignoring Luster's complaints.

Yuugioh just ignored both of them.

"There it is, just where he said it would be," he said as he grabbed the rock.

-

The village sculptor needed the rock to make a replacement for the third Gate Stone, which had been accidentally washed out to sea some time ago.

"**Yeah, we're gonna get a Creature! I say we get a big and powerful one. A real fighter!**" Luster yelled to fill in the time spent waiting for the finished stone.

"_Why not one that's nice? A nice little Creature would help us tend to the village_," Lupine argued.

-

Luster laughed.

"**Who cares? I just wonder if we can get more den one…**"

-

"Sir? It's finished - Sir?"

The sculptor was trying to get his attention. Yuugioh thanked the man, who danced with delight at being thanked by a god, and carried the stone to the pillar where the other two were standing.

-

-

When the last one was put on top of the pile, it sank into the pillar and out of sight, while the gates opened.

"Excellent," Sable said.

"Now you can go forth and claim your Creature."

Yuugioh flew by her, glancing around before darting into a side canyon. There, he saw three things that had to be Creatures.

-

"**Hey, dey're tiny! We got cheated!**" Luster said. 

"_They're just young_," Lupine said, "_But they'll grow fast. Which one do we want?_"

-

Yuugioh looked at the three. There was a cow and a monkey, playing some sort of rough wrestling game. The other one, a leopard by the looks of it, broke it up gently despite her smaller size.

It was a female, and her coloration was far from ordinary. Then all three spotted him. The cow waved and mooed while the monkey screeched and jumped, but the leopard calmly groomed herself.

-

Yuugioh picked her.

"_What?_"

"**Are yeh sure Boss?**"

-

"Yes," he said, and when they tried to argue further Yuugioh glared fiercely at them.

Wisely, they said nothing more.


	3. Chapter Three

YAY! People like this fic after all! WOO-HOO!!!

-

Here's the next chapter for everybody!

-

Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for Yugioh or Black&White

Claimer: I own the story, the plot, and a bunch of other stuff nobody else wanted.

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

The next morning, he rose with the sun. Lupine and Luster were still asleep as Yuugioh stared as directly into the sun's light as he could. Something seemed to draw him to the barely risen sun, but as the disk rose higher the feelings faded.

Instead, he looked down into the fenced area in front of the temple where his new Creature was currently napping. She woke as he watched her, yawning before looking around with scared indigo eyes. She spotted him next.

-

((Good morning sir.))

-

Yuugioh started.

-

"You can talk?"

((Yes. I won't if you don't want me to sir.))

"No," he said now, "I was just startled. You can talk if you want to."

-

((Yes sir.))

"And stop that 'Sir' business," Yuugioh continued, "I get enough of it from those other two clowns. I don't want to be your master, I want to be your friend."

((Really?))

"Yes really."

((Yay!))

-

The leopard blushed.

-

((Um, my name's Laurel. Who are you anyway?))

He told her.

((Hmm. That's a hard name to say. How about I call you Yuugi?))

-

-

-

That last word struck something in him, and he felt a pounding inside his head, something screaming that this was all _wrong_, he shouldn't be here -

-

-

-

((Are you alright?))

-

Yuugioh looked up to see he had fallen to the ground and Laurel was standing over him, worried.

"I think so…"

-

Then her face went serious.

((You should get off that ground, it's dirty and you don't know where it's been!))

-

-

He laughed as he floated back up. The other two 'clowns', as he had called them, had woken up by this point.

"**Eh, what happened**," Luster mumbled sleepily.

"_Master Yuugioh, are you alright? I could have sworn I heard -_"

Yuugioh cut Lupine off.

-

"Maybe we should let Laurel get acquainted with the village now?"

"**Who's Laurel?**"

Lupine swatted Luster over the head as the now four-some wandered towards the bustling village.

-

-

* * *

-

-

It had been just one or two short years. The days had fallen into a steady routine - get up with the sun, help out the villagers with their expanding village, teach Laurel new Miracles from the one-shot dispensers, solve the latest minor problem, and go to bed at dusk.

"**Boring as stale bread**," Luster kept saying, and Yuugioh had to agree with him.

-

Even Laurel was showing signs of boredom. Today she had left the pen, admired her growing height, and simply gone to lie down in the village. The sunlight shimmered in the silver and gold hues of her fur as she watched the activity go by.

-

"_Today's a bit dull, isn't it?_" Lupine ventured.

"**Dull? That don't even begin ta describe how boring dis place is. I wish something interesting would happen fer once!**"

Privately, Yuugioh was in complete agreement with Luster, also for once. But soon they would all regret it. Because just then a villager ran up to them.

-

"Holy One!" He said with a shriek. "You'll never believe this!"

-

"Calm down," Yuugioh told him, "Catch your breath, rest for a moment! What wouldn't I believe?"

The man sat panting for a moment before saying much more calmly, "I spotted it not ten minutes ago, Sire. A huge Creature in the next valley! It's terrifying!"

-

-

Naturally, Yuugioh went to check it out. It really was huge - at least as tall as his temple, if not bigger.

"**Oh man**," Luster said, "**We're dead. We're all dead! Even us spirits - dead! You too Boss.**"

-

-

-

The Creature was a tall, gigantic, humongous - black wooly sheep.

-

-

"_Somehow, it doesn't seem too dangerous_," Lupine muttered under his breath.

-

Yuugioh cautiously approached it, but the giant black sheep was much faster and had much better hearing then he thought. Before he knew it he was slammed to the dirt and trapped under its massive hooves.

-

-

-

-

-

Laurel felt herself dozing off in the warm sunlight, easily feeling the contentment in the air. A few children who had wandered over from the crèche were climbing on her tail, their caretaker carefully watching over them. There was nothing but peace here.

-

That peace was broken as two men ran into village.

"It's horrible! Adam saw a giant black Creature in the next valley!"

"How tall?"

"Taller then the Temple!"

Laurel got up, making sure not to give the children an unnecessary dumping, and walked over as the man called Adam continued.

-

"I went and told Lord Yuugioh, but he went to have a look and never came back!"

"It must have eaten him!"

"What can we do?"

-

((Quiet!))

-

The villagers stopped shouting as Laurel spoke up.

((What you all must do is remain calm. Panicking will not solve this!))

"What would you have us do, Creature?"

((Bring everyone in from the far fields. Post sentries. No one should leave the village until we know what is going on.))

"Yes ma'm!"

-

The villagers had early learned to trust her judgment. Laurel called Adam over to her.

((Please show me where you saw the other Creature.))

-

He brought her to the valley mouth but would go no further. So she told him to wait here for her.

Although Yuugioh didn't know it, she had often gone exploring at night. Her skills at stealth were unmatched by any, and she used them now to skirt the valley in search. The black sheep wasn't hard to find; nor was it's cargo of a ball of glowing crimson light, struggling to free itself.

-

Warily, she followed. The sheep's steps let it move quickly, until they passed by villages who carried a green crescent moon symbol. They were villages of another god.

She looked into the distance and saw a pulsing beam of the same color going high into the sky. A temple. Although she wanted to leap headlong and fight the sheep for her master/friend, she went back to their village instead. She would go at nightfall.


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for the support, those who reviewed! And yeah, some things might seem really random...which is why I REALLY recommend playing the game. If a lot of people ask, though, I will be more than happy to explain what is meant by Creatures, Miracles, and other Black&White material which I've taken directly from the gameplay.

-

On that note, here is the next chapter for you all to read and enjoy! (And then tell me what you think about as well, if you don't mind.)

-

-

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Black&White were not created by me, therefore I don't own them.

Claimer: This fic is all mine!

-

* * *

- 

-

- 

Try as he might, Yuugioh couldn't free himself from the sheep's grip. He was worn out from trying, and decided to wait for an opportunity to free himself later. He was truly shocked at what he saw.

-

"_It's amazing_," Lupine whispered in his ear, "_There was another god on the island this whole time and we never noticed…_"

"**Dis must be one big island**," Luster said.

-

Every village they passed had a green crescent moon symbol over their Village Center, instead of his own stylized eye symbol. The sheep continued past one particularly large village before they headed towards a temple atop a high cliff. It was a lot taller then his own, and was colored red and decorated with cruel spikes.

-

-

"_Oh dear_," Lupine said.

"Why is that temple like that?" Yuugioh asked quietly.

-

"**Dat's what happens ta temples whose god goes really evil**," Luster said with a grin, "**Personally, I like dat paint job**."

"_You would_," Lupine snapped.

-

The black sheep finally stopped. It bellowed, a sound that made Yuugioh's ears hurt.

-

"Well look who it is - our neighbor has finally come to pay a visit!"

A green ball of light flew out of the temple, bearing the same symbol as the villages did. It had a nasal sort of voice.

"Better put him down now Tap-Tap!"

-

The black sheep complied by throwing Yuugioh into the ground as hard as it could.

-

"Good boy," the green god crooned as it stroked Tap-Tap the black sheep.

-

-

Yuugioh peeled his sore body off the stone and floated a respectful distance away from Tap-Tap.

-

"So, you're the newbie that snatched part of my island," the green god said, as if nothing unusual had happened.

-

"I was unaware that anyone else was even on this island," Yuugioh managed to say neutrally.

-

"Well, that's just too bad for you. This island and everything on it belongs to me, Alastor the Great, and I don't take well to little trespassers. Upstart punks like you need a good beating now and then, to show you who's **boss**!"

-

On the final word, Alastor tackled Yuugioh into the nearest mountain. Totally unprepared, he cried out as he made a little crater in the very hard stone. And here he thought he couldn't really feel pain.

-

Alastor's high-pitched cackling echoed over the ringing noise in his head as his now unresponsive body slid down the mountainside.

-

-

-

-

Laurel froze - something terrible had just happened. She could feel it in her bones. The village was tense, everyone not at sentry duty was busily gathering food and wood as fast as they could, preparing for the worst.

Huge shadows were present, it being early sunset. Now was a good a time as any. She ran stealthily to where the green light was, making certain to skirt all the villages she encountered on her way.

-

However, as she was passing by a large forest, some instinct had her diving for cover amongst the trees. Where she had just stood, the ground glowed and opened up into a massive hole in the ground, a hole that a huge wind was blowing out of.

And out of that hole leaped a giant black wolf and a ball of acid yellow light.

-

-

"Time to fix that Alas-bore once and for all, right Ripclaw?"

The wolf barked in agreement and together the new pair headed for the other temple. Laurel followed them - at a distance.

-

-

-

Alastor was leisurely throwing boulders at his helpless victim when a taunt was let loose.

-

"Oh look, its Sir Alas-bore the Stupid. Bet you never thought I'd find you here, you coward!"

-

Alastor flew up, and when Tap-Tap got in his way he slapped his own Creature down instead of going around him.

"Fuck you Dekos! This is my land, so get lost!"

-

Dekos laughed scornfully before he and his disgusting wolf Creature started tormenting his villages, converting them by fear.

-

"ARRGGGHH! TAP-TAP, KILL HIM!"

-

The black sheep and the dark wolf began fighting, each battling as dirtily as they could. Alastor and Dekos used attack Miracles on each other, heedless of their effects on the screaming, helpless little humans.

-

-

Laurel watched in fascination as a huge storm sprang into life and destroyed things willy-nilly. Then she recovered her senses and went back to her search. She couldn't see Yuugioh anywhere as she approached the fearsome temple. 

((Master?)) She called in a low voice, hoping for a response.


	5. Chapter Five

Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year, everbody!

-

-

Claimer & Disclaimer: There are four chapters before this one. Kindly take a hint, will you?

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

((Master?))

-

-

-

He groaned. As if nearly breaking his spine in half wasn't enough, now he was hallucinating. Yuugioh could have sworn he had just heard Laurel calling for him.

-

-

((Master!))

-

-

Something slid down the nearby slope.

-

((Oh no, oh no. Please don't be dead,)) he heard as something scooped him up.

"**C'mon Boss, stay with us**," Luster piped up, anxious.

-

"Ow," Yuugioh mumbled.

-

((Thank goodness, you're still alive!))

Laurel, who was holding him gently in her arms, was hurriedly checking him over for injuries.

-

-

"What's - going on," he managed to ask.

-

"_Another god and his Creature arrived! He and Alastor are ripping the island apart,_" Lupine said after going to take a look.

-

-

Yuugioh tried but couldn't find the energy to protest as Laurel gingerly carried him back to the Temple. The storm was wreaking havoc there too.

-

"Help! Save us! We're under attack," the villagers were screaming as lightning set the houses on fire. Pausing to use a quick healing Miracle on Yuugioh, Laurel left him at the Temple and raced back to the village to help put out the flames.

-

-

Feeling mostly back to normal after a minute, Yuugioh floated to the top of his temple. He could hear the screams and curses from the not-too-distant battleground, and they seemed to be getting closer every moment.

-

-

"They'll destroy us as well, and not before too long either," he hissed.

-

The setting sun caught his eye.

-

/Please,/ he cried privately, /Someone - anyone - help us!/

-

-

He wasn't sure why he said it, but as the sun winked out below the horizon a new source of light began glowing on the ground near the village. He went to check it out. The source of light was a glowing hole in the ground.

-

-

-

"**Check it out, it's sucking stuff in!**"

-

A few trees, some cows, and a villager got pulled inside. Then the villager shot back up.

-

"Wow! There's a whole new world through there," he yelled before getting re-sucked in.

-

-

"_That's it,_" Lupine said, "_I'm going through for a look!_"

Without a backward glance he zipped inside.

-

-

"**He's braver den I thought**," Luster said, "**He's gone through! What a nutcase.**"

-

"_I heard that_," Lupine said as he reemerged.

"_I saw it - there's a new land there. We should send as much as we can, then go ourselves._"

-

Luster couldn't resist trying to get the final word in.

"**What da hell. Do we wanna live forever?**"

-

"_Well, actually…_" Lupine trailed off.

-

-

-

-

The mass emigration was a chaotic affair. Many of the villagers were killed by falling trees and stray thunderbolts. A few started running the wrong way and couldn't be called back.

Those who didn't suffer either grabbed as much as they could and leapt right into the vortex.

-

"**Dey sure got a lot of faith in you, Boss**," Luster said.

-

Laurel ripped up small trees and grabbed herd animals to send with them, while Yuugioh emptied the Village Store. He had to pause occasionally to put out fires that started on the Store, but finally it was empty.

-

He flew off just in time as Tap-Tap the now bleeding and busted up black sheep landed on the remains of the building. Dekos's Creature paused to snap at him before going to finish off his adversary.

Laurel dived into the vortex right before him, and it was a dizzying ride until it spat them back out. As soon as they exited the vortex vanished.

-

After the raging noise of battle, this new place was eerily quiet.

-

((Where are we?))

-

"Someplace without a war going on - that's good enough for me," Yuugioh said firmly.

-

-

"This is quite the surprise indeed," interjected a new voice.

-

Yuugioh whirled to see a pair of lights behind him.

-

"**Not two of dem**," Luster complained.

-

-

Laurel growled at the lights. The bright blue one laughed in a more feminine voice. The one that had spoken before glowed silver.

-

-

"Who are you," Yuugioh growled, his temper very short.

-

"This is the goddess Layweh, and I am the god Kazul." The silver one's color pulsed slightly.

-

"Welcome, newcomer."


	6. Chapter Six

This chapter is dedicated to Hazel-Beka, the very nice people who have also reviewed every single chapter of this fic. The rest of ya could learn a thing or two here!

-

Anyway, here is the first chapter of 2005! Enjoy!

-

-

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Black&White not mine (No, really, you think?)

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Yuugioh spent his next five years learning the finer points of godhood from Layweh and Kazul. It turned out there were hundreds of gods and goddesses in the world of Eden.

-

All of them had their own agenda, but most of the time they worked to preserve peace and order among the humans that worshiped them. But there were always a few evil deities, here and there.

Yuugioh had had the great misfortune of being caught in between two rival ones. That had been a one in a million chance freak occurrence.

-

-

"Some gods live for thousands of years without ever meeting a evil god," Layweh told Yuugioh during a visit to her temple.

-

Below them, Laurel was playing with Layweh's energetic Creature - a heifer named Baboom. As Laurel paused to get a drink of water, Baboom climbed to the top of a cliff near one of Layweh's villages, and jumped off.

-

She landed hard, with a 'ba-boom!' sound echoing for a while afterwards. Layweh petted her and Baboom lolled happily before running off. It was an odd habit that Layweh never thought to condone; Baboom never damaged property, it was fun for her, so why bother was her line of thinking.

-

Laurel was the same age as Baboom, even though Yuugioh was almost a hundred years younger than Layweh. Kazul, who mostly stayed in his remote part of their very large island, was more then triple their ages put together.

-

-

-

Out of deference Layweh and Yuugioh gave Kazul his privacy unless there was a problem. So when Kazul invited Yuugioh over for a visit it came as a shock.

-

"Look who's the favorite," Layweh teased.

-

Yuugioh was more than willing to let Laurel hold down the fort while he was away. Flying low, Yuugioh took his time, enjoying the untouched and natural beauty below him.

-

-

He could think about anything in private now, since after an incredible amount of compulsion Luster and Lupine had agreed to wait back at the Temple for him. He passed over a series of very high mountains and entered Kazul's influence.

Yuugioh paused as he spotted a massive and elderly turtle walking below with a load of grain. It tossed the grain into a Village Store, before spotting him. The Creature gave him a friendly wave, then moved on.

-

Yuugioh realized he had never seen Kazul's creature before now, then turned as Kazul himself flew up to him.

-

"Welcome to my little corner of the world," Kazul said with a laugh before indicating Yuugioh was to follow him further in.

-

-

-

Kazul knew what he was - a unique god among all others. He had been a god for as long as anyone still living had known, which suited him just fine. Unlike all the younger gods and goddesses, Kazul was born into the world without a visible conscious. He still knew good from bad, wrong from right, but his compulsions weren't able to talk back.

-

He was 'compensated' for the loss of company by several other traits, the very least of which was his psychic abilities. It could be almost laughable otherwise, but with those powers Kazul had lived through the destruction of ten temples, something that was normally not possible with the loss of just one.

-

-

Kazul had chosen this island as a place to stay thirty-thousand years ago, give or take a thousand, aware that he would be considered dangerous if his secret was told. But as he watched the young god Yuugioh, he sensed what the other didn't seem to know.

-

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked if you could visit me," Kazul said.

-

-

"A little," Yuugioh ventured, still watching the scenery as if he'd never seen anything like it before.

-

Kazul chuckled.

"They're just trees like any other, you know. They're not going to change if you don't look at them."

-

-

There was an embarrassed silence before they headed to a small island just offshore from Kazul's temple.

-

"I have noticed some things about you," Kazul said directly.

-

"What sort of things?"

-

"Things hidden, even from yourself. I have seen more then my fair share of new gods, and there's something about you that's different from all of them."

-

-

Yuugioh gave him a worried look.

"Is that bad?"

-

"Not so that I've noticed. However, I can see perfectly well that you're not happy."

-

"Not happy? My villages are stable and expanding, Laurel is growing more beautiful every day, and I have other people like myself to talk to for once. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Even as he said it, Kazul could see the gears turning in Yuugioh's mind. He wasn't happy, but he didn't want to complain…why? Then Kazul saw.

-

-

The last time he had complained, Alastor had noticed his presence and beaten him into tar on a mountainside.

-

-

"Kazul…" Yuugioh's voice was softer then normal, less…forceful, he thought.

"I guess…you're right. But…"

-

"Never fear, my young friend," Kazul gave Yuugioh a sort of 'no-armed' hug, "I have news that will leave your boredom quaking in it's boots."

-

-

-

-

"Okay, what's with all the hush-hush?"

Late the next night, Layweh, Yuugioh, and Kazul met at Kazul's request, without their Creatures. Baboom was asleep and wouldn't be woken by anything less then the island melting anyway; Yuugioh thought Laurel was asleep as he had left her.

-

Instead, she was spying on them from a nearby forest.

-

"There is a force entering our world of Eden. An evil force that if successful, will cover Eden in darkness forever."

-

-

"Wow," Layweh said.

-

"What do you want us to do about it?"

-

"It gain's its powers from the three Dark Creeds," Kazul began explaining.

-

-

"Wait," Yuugioh interrupted, "What's a Creed?"

-

-

"The Creeds are sources of great power, hidden and scattered across Eden," Kazul explained.

"There are several kinds. Four Rainbow Creeds, three Dark Creeds, and the White Creed. The evil force draws its energy from the three Dark Creeds."

-

Waiting for another question and not seeing one, Kazul resumed his tale.

-

"This force, which is more powerful then any god, Creature, or mortal, has of late seduced many otherwise wonderful gods and goddesses to become evil. It then sets them against each other."

-

"Why do that?" Layweh was curious.

-

"In order to gain each Dark Creed, it must summon them by the fires of conflict and war. When all three Dark Creeds are brought together, their power will unleash destruction unimaginable."

-

"Isn't there a way to stop it?"

"There is a slim chance - if we can bring together the Rainbow Creeds then the power of the Dark Creeds might be stopped."

-

-

Layweh looked very skeptical.

"That sounds like a lot of work for just a 'maybe'."

-

"Better then no chance at all," Yuugioh countered.

-

"Well, I suppose I was getting tired of sitting on my ass all day anyway," Layweh joked.

-

-

"Good. Get your people and Creatures ready - I will open vortexes for you at dawn."

-

As the other two agreed, Laurel swiftly returned to the pen and acted as if she was asleep. Inside, she was quivering - but if it was with fear or excitement she couldn't tell.


	7. Chapter Seven

I'd put something really witty in this part, but...meh. (shrug)

-

You're here for the story, ain't ya?

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and other made-up stuff. What a surprise that is.

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

The next night found her helping the villagers with their new temple. It was a rugged island, with several villages here and there.

Not a lot of wood, but habitable. A clue to lead them to a piece of the Creed was supposed to be here. Yuugioh was currently checking out the nearest villages. As she used a Miracle to create more wood and some food for the tired builders, she saw something in a bush from the corner of her eye.

-

Acting as if she hadn't seen it, she told the villagers to take a break and get some sleep. Then she walked off, presumably to get a drink of water.

-

It was child's play to get behind the bush without being seen or heard - with a single paw she deftly plucked a startled hermit out of the branches.

-

-

"Ah! Ah!" he screamed.

"Monster! If you eat me I'll - I'll give you the worst ulcer of your miserable life!"

-

Laurel blinked, before walking back to the temple site with her screaming and cursing prize. A few of the men were not asleep.

((Excuse me,)) she said to them, ((Would you mind holding on to this man for me?))

-

"Certainly my lady," they said, and tied the man to them with rope so he wouldn't run away.

-

((I will be back shortly,)) Laurel said, and headed to one of the villages.

-

-

-

There she saw Yuugioh closely examining a Village Center, trying to determine how much work was needed to convert these people.

He was so focused that Laurel gave up trying to call him from the edge of the village and headed through the buildings to him. All around her, unbelievers were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at just the sight of her passing by.

-

When Yuugioh's symbol suddenly appeared in front of him, the god jumped.

-

"Laurel? What are you doing here?"

-

((Sorry Master, but a man was spying on us. I thought you would want to talk with him.))

His light grew brighter in amusement.

"Lead the way then," he remarked as they headed back to the temple site.

-

-

-

There, the hermit was busily cussing out the poor villagers that had tied themselves to him.

"Is this the man you spoke of?"

((Yes Master. You may untie him now.))

-

The villagers bolted as soon as they had untied themselves from the hermit, more then glad to get away from him. The hermit tried to flee but Laurel snatched him again.

-

-

"Put me down, you overgrown throw rug!"

"Such a polite one you've found," Yuugioh said.

-

As the hermit saw Yuugioh floating nearby, he paled a little.

"Well," he shouted with some courage, "If I'm to be your monster's snack, demon, then I'll see you in Hell!"

-

"You are mistaken," Yuugioh said smoothly. "I am not a demon."

"Some gods, they might as well be! You tell your double-dammed master that Wilbur son of Hallsfell curses him to the ends of every earth!"

-

"What master? I only act in the best interest of my people, and I definitely don't serve anyone else," Yuugioh asked in puzzlement.

-

-

That caught the hermit off-guard.

-

"You don't serve the Deathgod?"

"The who?"

-

-

Now the hermit laughed.

"Well I'll be - you're telling the truth! My apologies, good sir."

-

Laurel put the hermit down.

-

"But tell me - who sent you to this island?" Wilbur asked.

While Yuugioh and Wilbur chatted, Laurel set the rested villagers back to work. The Temple was soon finished, and so was the Village Center and Store.

-

-

-

-

"So, you're looking for pieces of the Creed," Wilbur said thoughtfully.

-

Now that he knew he wasn't about to be eaten he was much more friendly.

"I don't know anything about stuff like that, but…"

-

-

"**When is dis guy gonna get ta point**," Luster whined.

-

-

"I heard in a village near the other side of the island about an old woman that should know! But she doesn't help people unless they have some specific things."

"What things are those?" Yuugioh asked.

-

"Tell you the truth, they've different for every person. You'd need to ask her yourself."

-

-

Wilbur accepted the food he had been given, but before leaving he mentioned that the old woman lived somewhere in the mountains on the far part of the island.

Although he wanted to check it out right away, just by looking around Yuugioh knew he needed to help out the village first. A lot of people were sleeping outside due to lack of housing. He felt rather sleepy himself.

-

"**Man, I'm beat**," Luster said with a huge yawn.

-

"_I think we should get some rest first_," Lupine agreed, and so they went inside the Temple.

-

-

-

As soon as Yuugioh went inside, Laurel crept out of hiding. As far as Yuugioh knew, she was off exploring.

'Better not make a liar out of me,' she thought to herself before setting off.

-

-

Laurel wanted to know more about this 'old woman' Wilbur had been talking about. Circling every village she came to, the leopard Creature worked her way slowly to the mountain range near one of the farther villages.

There, her nose picked up the smell of burning wood coming from a slope. A very small hut was nestled there, and standing outside it was a young woman.

-

-

"Oh!" She said when she saw Laurel.

"Goodness! What a big kitty!"

-

"Samantha, what in the blazes are you talking about," an new, older voice said irritably.

"Mother, there's a Creature here!"

-

Samantha's mother hobbled outside, leaning on a cane.

"So it 'tis," she said.

-

((My apologies for disturbing you,)) Laurel said.

-

"There hasn't been a Creature in these parts for quite some time," the old woman said with a toothless grin.

"You must belong to that new fella that showed up yesterday. Or was it the day before?"

"A new god? I hope they're friendly," Samantha said.

-

-

"You little blond, go on and tend to the fire," the old woman said with a wave of her cane.

-

((Excuse me,)) Laurel said, once Samantha was back in the hut. 

((But a hermit named Wilbur told my Master there was a wise old woman in this part of the island, and -))

-

She had to pause as the old woman started laughing.

-

-

"I knew it! That man is so vague, makes me wonder why I married him. My name is Elizabeth, young Creature. The gal you're after is my twin sister Maria, over in that direction," Elizabeth said with a wave of her cane, indicating towards the nearby village.

"She likes to take advantage of people sometimes, but she's got a good head for information."

-

-

Deciding to ignore the implications of Wilbur being married to this woman, Laurel instead said, ((Wilbur mentioned that she 'requires certain things' before she tells anyone her knowledge.))

"Oh yes, she does indeed," Elizabeth said knowingly.

"Loves to put strangers to the test, even potentially dangerous ones. I would let your Master figure this one out on his own, my dear. It'll be good for him!"

-

((I see,)) Laurel said, although she wasn't sure if she really did.

-

-

"Tell you what," Elizabeth said suddenly, "How about you come back to visit soon? I may have something for you in a few days."

((Certainly. Thank you Elizabeth.))

-

"Oh, just Liz will be fine. Off with you now!"

-

Liz went back inside, and Laurel wandered off, now feeling confused. She grabbed a few sheep from a wild herd and left them near the Village Center before curling up in her pen and falling fast asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

Am too tired from shoveling snow to think of something clever and/or witty to say here.

-

-

Disclaimer: Authoress does not own Black&White or Yugioh

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

It was a week later when Yuugioh decided to act on Wilbur's information. By now, the village had expanded to comfortably accommodate it's population. At dawn, he flew out of his Temple and set out.

Somehow, no matter how trivial the movement was, the god never ceased to be amazed at his ability to fly. He glided quickly over the island, pausing to drop a bit of food into the village that Laurel had half-converted by accident, and soon found himself by the snowy mountains.

-

"**So, where's dis woman we're supposed ta be talkin' to?**" Luster asked.

"_Perhaps one of the villagers knows something about her?_" Lupine suggested, and Yuugioh decided to ask a farmer.

-

The man jumped as a giant ball of crimson light approached him asking for directions.

"You want to see the Duchess? Just go into town and wait, visitor," the farmer said as he leaned on his hoe.

"You'll draw her out to see you soon enough I'll wager."

-

-

Yuugioh did as he was instructed, and sure enough after a bunch of people ran off screaming from the sight of him a group of people approached him.

"Visitor, do you seek an audience with the Duchess?" A tall and imposing figure - for a human - addressed him.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak with her," Yuugioh calmly replied.

-

The man looked him over before letting out a 'harrumph'.

-

"This way," he said, and Yuugioh followed them as they made their way over to a large and well-decorated tent.

-

-

"**How much longer is dis gonna take, I'm suffocating from boredom ova here**," Luster complained as they waited outside the tent.

-

-

Finally, the flap opened and a woman walked into view. She was very beautiful - again, by human standards - and seemed utterly unimpressed with his presence.

"I was informed you wished to speak with me?"

-

"Yes. I was informed that you are one who possesses much in the way of information."

-

"That is true - however, before you can ask me a question, you first must complete a task. Are you willing to do so?"

-

"Yes."

-

"Very well, here is your task…"

-

-

-

-

"**Remind me why we gotta do dis again?**" Luster whined as they looked all over the island for something called the 'Forlorn Hope'.

-

-

According to the Duchess, he needed to retrieve something 'golden as the raven's hair' from the center of the something called the Forlorn Hope. She had refused to give details, leaving Yuugioh to try and find it himself.

-

-

"_I know it's hard, but we can't just give up! Kazul is counting on us to find a piece of the Creed,_" Lupine countered.

"**We've been lookin' fer a week now, we've seen every inch of dis island, and we still ain't found it yet! Maybe its called the Forlorn Hope 'cause finding it is a forlorn hope!**"

-

-

As determined as he was not to give up, Yuugioh felt his own hopes dwindling as they finally rested for the night. Too exhausted to make it back to the Temple, he gently lowered himself onto a roof in the second village which had recently been converted.

-

-

Something about Laurel and a drought, he wasn't certain.

-

-

Anyway, he began dozing on the roof, and near the building some villagers were telling the children old legends. One of them caught his half-conscious attention.

-

"There speaks of a certain place, children, where unlimited riches and unbridled happiness are as common as the leaves of trees. It's surrounded by the tallest mountains, and no one has ever crossed over them and come back to tell the tale."

-

"Then how do they know?"

-

"Because one person did come back, and from them we know of the wonders that are there. He spoke of very strange things, and called them like the silver eyes of a wooden horse, like the flavors of a springtime thunderbolt, and like the golden of a raven's hair. Most people couldn't believe it, but he had proof - a strange disk adorned with a strange design. We've passed it down for generations, and here it is - no touching now, just look!"

-

As the speaker revealed their treasure, Yuugioh woke up enough and was curious enough to look over himself. What a peculiar design - a misshapen lump, crossed with lines that extended from a single point.

-

-

As the person began explaining how it hadn't rusted even after a thousand years, the god drifted back to uneasy sleep. Something about that design was so familiar…it was dawn when he woke up and things simply seemed to click.

-

-

Completely freaking out Lupine and Luster, Yuugioh flew up - as high as he could go straight up. From directly above, the island shape matched the design on the disk!

And so Yuugioh flew to where the lines on the disk had been coming from.

-

"Aha! I _knew_ it!"

Another island was there, and it was completely ringed with impossibly huge mountains.

-

"**Man, you sure had a good call on dat one Boss**," Luster said after he stopped gaping.

-

-

-

Flying over the mountain tops easily, Yuugioh discovered, to his surprise, that he was entering someone's influence. There were three villages and a pair of temples in the islands interior, which really confused him.

The pillar of light coming from one was pure white - the other, pure black. Otherwise the temples weren't that unusual. Neither one was more evilly inclined or more good inclined. And it was all dominated by a single crest, a Yin-Yang.

-

-

"**Dis is the freakiest ting I've ever seen**," Luster said as they came in to get a closer look.

"_I wonder how long these temples have been here_," Lupine said.

"I wonder if their owners mind us taking a look around," Yuugioh said.

-

-

"You will find us friendly hosts -"

"If you never leave our coasts."

-

A pair of goddesses were suddenly there, in front of him. One pure white, one pure black, and each sporting the same Yin-Yang crest.

-

"Who are you?"

-

"See sister, this one is very rude!"

"For that is the question we must ask you!"

-

"My name is Yuugioh, and I came here to look for something. I need it in order to get information on a Creed."

The pair of goddesses looked shocked.

-

"You seek the Creed?"

"It's hard to believe. You're so young -"

"And apparently so dumb."

-

"I answered your question," Yuugioh said, feeling irritated by the pair's remarks, "Now answer mine. Who are you?"

-

"We are the twin goddesses of this land."

"We share everything, you understand."

"This place is ours, to share and share alike."

"Don't try to take it, or you'll lose the fight."

-

"**Do they really gotta talk like dat all da time?**" Luster grumbled.

-

-

Yuugioh felt a migraine coming on, not to mention a serious sense of déjà vu from a pair of rhyming siblings blocking him from his goal.

-

-

"He's getting bored, sister dear."

"We've been terrible hosts, that I fear."

"Don't be so meek, tell us what you seek!" They chorused together.

-

"I was sent to find something 'golden as the raven's hair'."

-

The sister goddesses seemed surprised, and began whispering to each other.

"Minerva, he wants to get - "

"Yes Athena, he does want it."

-

"Well then," the white goddess Athena addressed the waiting Yuugioh, "We do have that."

"But," the black goddess Minerva said, "It's not something you can take and ask."

-

"Do something for us -"

"And we'll give it to you. Otherwise -"

"Our business is through."


	9. Chapter Nine

Thank you all for the feedback, everybody. Even from those of you that don't want to write it down, I'm sure its great!

-

Oh, and for the record, my twin goddesses (Athena and Minerva) are _not_ in the Black&White game as far as I know. I've been taking severe liberties with the storyline, although most of the key elements are direct from the game. Anyone with any questions, ask and yea shall receive...answers, of course.

-

-

Disclaimers: Authoress does not own Black&White or Yugioh - just the made-up stuff.

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

Laurel watched as once again, her Master dragged himself back to the Temple at dusk, completely exhausted. And last night he hadn't even been able to make it all the way back. But today, he seemed weirdly energized, despite being as tired as he was there was an excited energy buzzing around him.

((It looks like you found something today, Master.))

-

"You could say that. I found the Forlorn Hope - it was an island, and yet another quest has presented itself."

-

((Well, you might want to take a day off this hunting thing. The villagers thought you were coming down with something 'cause they haven't seen you in so long,)) Laurel joked.

-

Yuugioh laughed along with her before going into the Temple.

-

-

He'd probably take a break tomorrow, Laurel decided. Yuugioh loved helping the villagers out, and one very odd quirk of his was to take over child-watching duty for the crèche caretakers.

The kids - and even some of the adults - thoroughly enjoyed the games that Yuugioh organized. He was a very game-oriented individual.

-

Stretching, Laurel headed off. She'd promised Liz and Samantha, when they found out about Yuugioh's quest for the Forlorn Hope, that she'd tell them when he finally found something.

-

-

Liz was waiting outside the hut for her.

"I take it that fella of yours found it?"

-

((Yes, he did. Apparently, its an island.))

-

-

Liz grinned.

"I figured as much. This use ta be a island chain, a long time back. Then they jest kept gettin' further an' further apart. Nobody really knows about the other ones now."

-

((My Master said that he had to do a new quest now.))

"I've seen him these last few days - you make him take a day off, y'hear? No point in trying to do a hundred different quests at once if he's too tired to see straight."

-

((I think he'll rest tomorrow anyway, but I'll make certain of it.))

-

"You do that, will ya darlin'? And I'll see ya'll later!"

-

-

-

-

"Honestly Laurel, you don't need to follow me around just to make sure I'm having fun," Yuugioh grumbled the next day.

((I know you, Master, and I also know you're going to run off on this second quest of yours the instant I have my back turned,)) Laurel said as she trotted after him.

-

"**She is good**," Luster laughed. "**She's got yer number der Boss!**"

"Shut. Up," Yuugioh growled.

-

Below them, the youngest villagers were playing the game Yuugioh had just introduced to them. They called it Capture the Rag, although some of the older boys were wrestling now and then instead of tagging like they were supposed to do.

-

"_It's certainly rewarding to see everyone having fun, isn't it_," Lupine said.

-

Yuugioh smirked as he caught the yawn Lupine was trying to hide.

-

"You might as well go to sleep," he told Lupine, "Besides, Luster has already dozed off."

-

A heavy snore vindicated the statement.

"_But we're not supposed to do that_," Lupine protested.

-

-

"Well, I'm going to take a nap," Yuugioh retorted as he floated to a nearby hill, Laurel watching him like a hawk.

"You can keep watch or something…"

-

-

Yuugioh fell asleep mid-sentence. However, he had a very unusual dream.

-

-

He was … flying? No, not flying - floating somewhere. It was very dark. His body floated along, under the control of something else, as he watched the area all around him.

Then he saw a lighted area and - humans? Lots of humans, but none like any humans he'd ever seen before. There was a big hole in the ground, filled with green fire, and all the humans were standing around it.

-

They were arguing about something, he didn't understand the language, but it seemed they were arguing about going into the green fire.

-

'Why would anyone want to go into that? That thing looks like it could kill a full-grown Creature!'

-

Two of the humans in particular caught his attention. One was taller, and was arguing very passionately. He really wanted to go into the fire.

The other was in an almost catatonic state - the lights were on but it appeared that nobody was home. That one was the most familiar looking one of the group.

-

-

Presently, the tall one jumped forward to press a point physically, leaving the very small one to sit by himself.

-

-

Yuugioh floated closer.

-

-

The little one was slowly crying, and seemingly automatically, he reached out and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, providing all the comfort he could until the other's tears slowed and stopped.

The little one seemed to realize then that there was someone behind him, and turned, but just as their eyes met Yuugioh felt the dream - if it really was a dream - fade away and he was back on the hill, lying in between his two snoring consciousnesses.

-

-

-

Yuugioh didn't move at first, he just lay back in the noontime sunlight and tried to figure out what he had experienced. It could have been just a dream, and common sense dictated that was the case.

-

But even a realistic dream had limits - and the little one had **recognized** him. He was actually like a smaller version of himself, Yuugioh realized.

-

-

Once, when he had felt the urge to walk around in his Humanform body - he, just like all other gods, could either live in his gaseous state or in a personal, human-like body - Yuugioh had seen his reflection.

The small one had been almost completely identical in appearance.

-

-

'I suppose I'd better ask Kazul about that the next time I see him,' Yuugioh decided, and looked around to see he was surrounded by all the little villagers.

They were asleep in the sun, tired after a successful game. It was quite the scene.

-

((Master? Are you feeling well?))

-

Laurel was looking at him with confusion. Trying not to disturb the little children around him, Yuugioh floated to where Laurel stood.

-

"I haven't noticed anything that unusual about myself today, why do you ask?"

-

((No real reason,)) Laurel said.

-

-

Noting how she was evading his question, Yuugioh accepted the statement at face value and changed the subject.

"Well, have I recovered enough for you to let me out of your sight yet?"

-

-

Laurel rolled her eyes.

-

((My opinion has never really stopped you in the past, Master. But I would like to know what this other quest of yours entails.))

-

"Fair enough," Yuugioh said.


	10. Chapter Ten

One is better than none, I suppose.

-

Disclaimer: See other chapters

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

**Flashback:**

-

-

"What is this thing you want me to do," Yuugioh asked the twin goddesses, hoping it wasn't going to take up too much more searching.

-

"We will give you answers two."

"But do not let this simplicity overcome you."

"For you see, what you must find -"

"Are their questions, so take your time."

-

"A shadow is the answer first."

"And duck is part of the second, but not the worst."

-

"Then, when you have accomplished that -"

"There is still one thing for you to bring back."

"Tell us a riddle we cannot answer, or else we shall -"

"Not give you the golden of the raven's hair."

-

-

-

((They want riddles?))

-

Yuugioh understood Laurel's confusion - he still wasn't so sure about the idea himself. But a deal was a deal, and he had already agreed to it.

"I think the last won't be much of a problem; the first two are the ones I'm concerned about. What riddles are answered by 'A shadow' and the word 'duck'?"

-

-

"**Stupid ones?**" Luster ventured, then yelped as Lupine smacked him over the head.

-

"_You're the one that likes to goof off, you should know time-wasting riddles like these_," Lupine said.

"**Uh, okay…what follows ya around all day but doesn't come near ya at night? A shadow!**"

-

Lupine gave Luster a weird look.

"**What? Its da best I can do on short notice! Just ya wait, I got a million of 'em!**"

-

-

Lupine and Yuugioh both sighed.

-

-

-

-

Days later, they were still pondering over the quest.

Luster was still spouting random bad jokes answered by something involving a duck and others answered by 'a shadow'; Lupine looked like he was about to throttle the darker conscious if this kept up.

-

Laurel and Yuugioh did their respective Creaturely and godly duties as they both considered what possible questions the two sister goddesses might be seeking. There appeared to be no solution to the problem and by now Yuugioh was feeling exhausted mentally.

-

-

-

As he added some food into the Village Store, he mused about things out loud.

"I've never been that fond of weird brain teasers…"

-

"_You should try to keep your hopes up, Master Yuugioh_," Lupine said as he floated nearby.

-

"How? I just don't like things like these…Layweh adores these sorts of challenges. I wish she was here."

-

-

"You mean you miss me? Ah, you sweet little man!"

-

Yuugioh yelped as Layweh's voice interjected itself into the scene, and he whirled to see the bright blue goddess herself. She was almost in hysterics by this point.

-

"Layweh if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times - don't call me that damned name!"

-

"But you - hah hah hah - are such a sweet - heh heh - adorable - hah - little man," Layweh gasped out between her barks of laughter.

-

"And - what the devil are you doing on this island anyway?"

-

-

"Weirdest thing actually," Layweh said, "I finally figured out how to open a vortex on my own, and when I hopped inside I ended up here. I'm still a little winded so I was going to rest up before opening one back home."

-

"What about Baboom?"

"Still back there - I'll be surprised if she even notices I'm gone," Layweh said offhandedly. "So, what's this about wanting to see me? I'll bet you miss the melodious sound of my voice."

-

-

"…No…"

-

"Admit it! You missed the melodious sound of my voice!"

-

Layweh giggled as Yuugioh made a low growling noise of irritation in the back of his throat. She did listen attentively when he finally explained his quandary.

-

-

"Hmm…a riddle ending that involves a 'duck'? And another ending in 'a shadow'? Ooh, those are good ones," Layweh said with a gleam in her eye.

-

"Great, I'm ecstatic you love them, now will you help me or not?"

"Say please."

"Please."

-

"Say pretty please."

-

"…Pretty please."

-

"Say -"

"Layweh!"

-

-

"That's my name," she quipped, "Okay, fine. This is probably considered cheating but -"

And Layweh whispered into Yuugioh's ear. Once she had finished speaking, she flew off with a cry of 'see you later!' and vanished into a vortex that had suddenly appeared.

-

Lupine observed a bemused look on Yuugioh's face as he pondered whatever Layweh had told him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Greetings and salutations, readers of my fic!

-

...It _is_ readers, right?

-

-

Disclaimer: Authoress does not own Yugioh or BlackandWhite, just the plot and the made-up stuff.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Athena and Minerva were waiting by their respective Temples as Yuugioh flew over the mountains the next morning.

-

-

"We trust you have -"

-

"Fulfilled our task. In that case -"

-

"Welcome back."

-

"I have found the two riddles I was supposed to find," Yuugioh said, wanting to get this business over with.

-

"Then speak!" The other two chorused immediately.

-

"…What goes over the water under the water over the water, without getting wet?"

-

Both goddesses looked slightly confused before Yuugioh answered his own riddle.

-

"An egg in the belly of a duck."

-

-

"Ah," Athena said.

Minerva chuckled slightly before indicating for Yuugioh to continue.

-

"Ahem…Dark as night, flees from light, gone at noon, greatest at the birth and death."

Athena answered slowly, "A shadow?"

-

"Wonderful," Minerva said.

-

-

"And now -"

-

"If we can answer this next -"

-

"That'll be it for your little quest."

-

-

Yuugioh tried to think. Layweh hadn't mentioned anything for this part - then again he hadn't told her about this part - but where was he going to figure out a riddle on such short notice?

-

Out of his subconscious, words seemed to rise of their own accord. He spoke them without really meaning to.

-

"It's something you can see, but you haven't seen it before."

-

-

Both goddesses seemed ready to answer, then hesitated. They mulled it over, muttered to each other. Yuugioh felt a thrill of satisfaction as he waited for what seemed about an hour before the two turned to face him.

-

-

"Splendid! What a challenge we have not seen!"

-

"Such an incomprehensible riddle we've never seen."

-

"Tell us not the answer, please -"

-

"We think it'll really pass the time, you see."

-

-

"You two just wanted to have something to talk about," Yuugioh said in astonishment as that sank in.

-

-

"True - you are the first visitor we've had in ages."

-

"Our combined lands are somewhat combined cages."

-

"But such a puzzle will last us for generations!"

-

"We thank you for the deviation!"

-

-

Both goddesses flew off before Yuugioh could say anything else. He was about to follow when a shining light caught his eye from below.

-

-

Going to investigate, he came across a rather large box. A glowing box.

-

The twin's voices came over on a breath of wind.

-

"Therein that box is what you seek."

-

"We must implore you not to peek."

-

"If seen by another than who for you sought -"

-

"The lives of those are tolerated not."

-

-

Blinking at the cryptic warning, Yuugioh lifted up the glowing box. Even to him it was heavy, but he diligently carried it over the mountain ring and across the stretch of ocean to the main island.

-

He flew straight towards the Duchess's Village, and after being recognized, he was able to set the box at the Duchess's feet.

-

-

-

-

She seemed almost disappointed that he'd succeeded, but soon they were able to speak in private.

-

"So, you have been sent by the Lord Kazul to recover a piece of Rainbow Creed," she mused. "There is one located on this island - it lies in a cave, deep under the mountains, and is guarded by a pack of troll beasts loyal to the Dark Lord."

-

-

"Who is the Dark Lord?"

-

The Duchess looked fairly taken aback by the question.

-

"You do not know of him? Perhaps the name confuses you - he is also called the Deathgod."

-

-

"Deathgod? That's what that hermit said, but I still have no idea what you are talking about," Yuugioh said as apprehension filled him.

-

"Very well - I shall inform you of whom I speak."

-

-

-

Long ago, in the darkest ages of Eden, there lived no gods, no Creatures, no living thing - only monstrous beings of power and destruction spawned from the bowels of Hades.

-

Until a new force of such beings emerged into existence - beings of light, that sought to create life instead of destroy it.

-

-

Their sudden start of existence started a war that almost destroyed the world, but in the end a most unusual thing happened.

-

The combined powers of each side drew them together like pieces of iron to a magnet. Struggling all the while, the forces of darkness and light merged into one huge creature of neither and then - it shattered.

-

-

The new being, formed from both sides, could not hold its existence for long and shattered into millions, billions of smaller particles.

-

-

Much of this became the living force of Eden; the trees, animals, people - others spawned into the first gods and goddesses, and still others formed into the Creeds.

-

For thousands of years, these forces lived in harmony and there was peace in Eden. But after many centuries of peace, the Creeds faded from common knowledge and vanished into unknown reaches of Eden.

-

For many years after this, peace remained, but soon dark forces began to creep into the very hearts of men, Creatures, and gods. Evil gods and goddesses, corrupted and sadistic, began terrorizing their worshipers and viciously attacking their peaceful neighbors.

-

-

In their search for more and more power, the Creeds were re-discovered as the forces of evil sought to possess them. While the White Creed would not grant them what they sought, the three Dark Creeds were more than happy to assist them. The Rainbow Creeds were soon sought by both sides, as their power served whosoever could control them irregardless of intent.

-

Soon, a new war had broken out, and all the world seemed aflame until a single being - to this day no one knows who it was - was able to capture all the Creeds and hide them away from Eden and its warring states. Without the power of the Creeds behind them, the evil gods became little more than nuisances and peace returned.

-

-

But now a new force of evil is on the rise. A most evil god, one who is only known as the Dark Lord, seeks the Dark Creeds in order to unleash his wrath upon Eden and destroy everything.

-

-

-

"So it would seem Lord Kazul seeks the Rainbow Creeds, in order to fight against the Dark Lord. I do wish him much success," the Duchess concluded.

-

Yuugioh was still caught up in the legend for a moment, then shook his head clear.

-

"So, this Dark Lord has trolls guarding the Rainbow Creed on this island?"

-

-

"Correct. On the far side of the mountains that are to the north of this village, there is a cave that opens into the sea. It winds deep underneath the mountains and island, and at its deepest point lies the Rainbow Creed you seek. The Creed is guarded by a horde of trolls that serve the Dark Lord's wishes by preventing his enemies from using it against him."

-

-

The Duchess rose from her seated position.

-

"If you feel your Creature is up to the challenge, she can do battle with the trolls. If not, wait until you feel she is. That is all the advice I give to you on the matter," she concluded before heading into her tent, shutting the flap behind her and clearly indicating that was the end of their meeting.

-

-

-

Yuugioh flew out of the village to think about this. Lupine and Luster were already voicing adamant opinions of their own.

-

"**Oh boy, der's nothing I like better dan a good slaughter!**"

-

"_Isn't there another way to resolve this other than fighting?_"

-

"**We'll jest give 'em da old one-two -**"

-

"_Is Laurel even ready for a fight? She might be too young -_"

-

"**Zap 'em with a few Miracles - a few fireballs'll really heat dis thing up!**"

-

"_I really don't think this is such a good idea -_"

-

"**Don't be a wimp, we'll totally obliterate dem! Right Boss?**"

-

"_Master -_"

-

-

"Will the two of you please BE QUIET!"

-

-

The pair froze as Yuugioh snapped at them. Relieved at the sudden onset of silence, Yuugioh let himself enjoy it for a few minutes before speaking.

-

"I would prefer it if this could be resolved without fighting, but if necessary I will do what I have to in order to succeed."

-

As he went in search of Laurel, Yuugioh missed the whisper Luster gave to Lupine.

-

"**Famous last words**."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Here is new chapter for you all. How many people that includes is entirely up to you guys.

Oh, and Yugioh manga fans might recognize the riddle we were introduced to last chapter: something you can see, but haven't seen it before? Its a puzzle. Go check out the first book for this, another riddle, and good old-fashioned Shadow Games with sharp, pointy objects (like Millennium Puzzles...and knives.)

Disclaimer: See other chapters please

(Oh, and sorry about the spacing. Quickedit's being a butthead, **again**...)

* * *

- 

Laurel, above everything else, was no fool. The worry that was covering her Master, instead of any joy from his success, was a clear indication that yet another obstacle had come up. But when she approached Yuugioh in order to ascertain the source of the new problem, he seemed to reconsider something, avoided her, and ducked into the Temple.

Did it have something to do with her?

She'd tried to be as good a Creature as any God or Goddess could want - she'd learned all the Miracles she was shown, helped out with the villager's chores, never ate whoever or whatever she wasn't supposed to eat…but now her Master's odd behavior planted a seed of doubt.

Maybe she'd messed his quest up somehow. What could she have done? He hadn't mentioned what these 'quests' of his entailed, aside from a general idea, and she might have very well undone something he had done by accident.

Her curiosity couldn't stand it any longer - she tossed the harvest she had gathered into the Village Store before trotting up to where the Temple stood, bathed in the rays of the setting sun.

As soon as she entered the front yard, the Temple's magic shrunk her to her size as a newly chosen Creature - smaller than the tree planted in the yard. It was a big tree - but she could have thrown it for a respectable distance in her real size. 

Passing the tree and ignoring the few other items lying around, Laurel walked right up to the Temple doors. Here she hesitated.

Whenever a Creature entered their Master's Temple, they used a concealed entrance to the side of the main entrance that lead straight to the Creature Cave. There was a huge gorge in that room that prevented the Creature from going any further into the Temple - not that a Creature would want to. The Cave was well furnished and quite cozy.

Knowing she was breaking every single custom of Creature Behavior, Laurel nudged the main doors open and slipped inside.

She paused in awe and shock when she saw the Lobby. It was enormous! And in the center was a model of the entire island, showing all the villages and where things were. Not understanding the symbols, Laurel shook away her awe and looked around further.

There were many doors here, each leading to a different room - the second one on her left was the Creature Cave. And one of the other doors was still ajar slightly, leading to a blue-tinted room.

Laurel tip-toed over to it and peeked. The inscriptions above the door said this was the 'Future Room'. It certainly gave out a very soothing and relaxing aura, which explained why her Master was fast asleep inside, a crimson ball of light perched on one of the rotating circles attached to the golden statue.

Nudging the door closed completely, Laurel pondered what to do next. The thought of leaving and never going into the Lobby ever again occurred to her but she ignored it. Maybe there was something in one of the other rooms that explained what her Master was going through. Laurel began exploring.

There were several rooms with different sorts of records, and a huge scroll opposite the main doors that gave out astonishing information, and just underneath that scroll was a smaller door that lead to the living quarters proper.

None of these seemed to have the answers, and then Laurel found the Library. When she went inside, she found more than she could ever want to know about what was going on - one of the four magical recording scrolls had a list of every single thing ever said either in Yuugioh's presence or said by him himself, and Laurel studied it intently.

So that was it - he didn't want her to fight, was worried she would get herself hurt or killed because of his own inexperience. Laurel wanted to slap him - she was a _fine_ fighter, and could use Miracles if she needed to, she was more then ready for something like this.

((If I waited until morning to tell you this, Master,)) she spoke out loud, watching as her words wrote themselves in front of her, ((You would think I was just trying to make you feel less guilty. But I can do this, and to prove it, I'll do it right now. See you in the morning, Master.))

Then she left, leaving the Library doors wide open so that Yuugioh would notice, and headed north under the moonlight.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ne, sorry about the long wait for this one...

Disclaimer: Authoress does not take credit for Black&White or Yugioh. Just this awesome crossover!

* * *

- 

It was midnight when Laurel finally splashed her way to the sea-cave. It looked a little foreboding, but Laurel stepped inside anyway. The full moon illuminated the cave rather well, and Laurel was soon walking with little concern.

The tunnel twisted, and sometimes doubled back, but all the while it was heading downwards. Where the moonlight failed to reach, glowing mosses gave Laurel's sensitive eyes plenty of light to see by.

She didn't worry about getting lost - there was only one tunnel, it was impossible to get lost - and after about an hour's walk, felt the floor level out. Soon the tunnel ended, and opened into a well-lit cavern. A cavern over three times the size of the Temple Lobby, much to Laurel's amazement. And it was all underground? What could have hollowed out this huge space?

She didn't let herself be distracted by her wonderings - she stayed as close to the shadowy wall by the tunnel exit as she could while sizing everything up. The ground was fairly level in here, sloping very gently up towards the center of the room. On top of that small hill, was an old box of stone with strange writing carved into it. That had to be what the trolls were guarding.

And speaking of trolls…as she watched, four of them half her size stood between her and the box. They could probably smell her, because they were staring right at her. Laurel stepped forward a few paces, into clear view.

((Creature come!))

((What stupid Creature want here?))

((Stupid Creature want fight Boss?))

((Creature want die. Haw haw!))

((Kitty-Creature look funny. Maybe we keep as pet?))

Oh-ho, there was one more troll here than she had seen before! And no wonder she hadn't seen it earlier - it was half the size of the ones half her size, and was standing behind them. The four bigger ones spat at the fifth, obviously not fond of the smaller troll, before turning back to her.

((You, Stupid Creature! You come for shiny-shine?))

Shiny-shine? What was…ah.

((I have come for the Rainbow Creed you guard here,)) Laurel answered, ((Will you let me have it?))

((Stupid Creature stupider than it look!))

The trolls roared with laughter.

((We no give you shiny-shine - you fight! You kill one us, kill runt, Boss kill you!))

The 'runt' looked offended but said nothing. The other four turned to the ancient box.

((Boss! Come! Stupid Creature here to die!))

((Me not eat Creature for long-long time,)) growled a sixth and deeper voice.

The leader of the trolls emerged from where it had been, on the other side of the hill behind the box. This troll was the same size as Laurel, and the unwashed beast's stench sent her reeling.

((Me name Gurg. Me son of Gurg. Me like eat Creatures. You come good time - me is hungry!))

((So sorry, but I'm not planning to be anyone's meal,)) Laurel snarled back, claws extended and ready, fur beginning to bristle.

((Me see about that. Runt stay out of way. You not-runt kill her!))

The four trolls charged and attacked all at once.

Laurel wasn't too worried - trolls were pretty stupid. The only time they showed any solid signs of intelligence was when they fought, but that was only after lots of experience. And these four were rookies.

Laurel merely sidestepped the first charge, backhanding the nearest troll after they got up again. That one slammed into another one. The second one bit the first one, who retaliated by trying to rip the second one's arms off. Those two soon killed each other.

Not surprisingly, the other trolls didn't really care. Laurel was able to deal with the other two, slapping them into the walls and into unconsciousness after a few more minutes.

Gurg just laughed.

((Me not like them anyway. Me kill stupid Creature now, eat good!))

As Gurg got into fighting range, the glowing circle marker that only appeared for Creature-single-combat drew itself. It was a worrisome signal that this troll was a veteran fighter. Laurel took to the defense for the first while, sizing up Gurg's abilities.

The troll attacked viciously, repeated punches and kicks making Laurel's forelegs ache as he tried to penetrate her defenses. It was obvious that his style was to go hard and fast, but as Laurel let her defense slip slightly in order to counterattack, one of Gurg's punches got through and decked her.

She fell to the dirt, an impressive bruise forming on her lower jaw, but rolled as she landed and got into a defensive crouch before Gurg could take advantage and cause more serious damage. The troll roared in irritation and charged forwards in a head butting maneuver - apparently not used to his opponents still being able to fight after all his attacks.

Laurel soon corrected that assumption by nimbly leaping to the side and slashing into the troll with her full set of claws as he went by. Gurg managed to redirect his attack with astonishing speed and his long, unkempt claws ripped into her left leg as his teeth sank into her side.

She slashed into his abdomen with her own claws, which were designed to cause a greater amount of damage thanks to evolution, whilst sinking her own deadly fangs into the troll's shoulder where it met the neck.

The taste was enough to make a cow vomit, but Laurel managed to keep from spitting the troll out and instead ripped as big of a chunk as she could out of the spot before seizing hold of the offending beast's arms and ripping Gurg's claws and teeth out of her. He flailed and slashed a shallow groove over her eyes as she flung him into the nearest wall with all her strength.

There was a grisly 'crunch' sound, and a large black splatter, but as the rest of the troll landed on the ground Gurg was actually able to move. He got back up, somehow, but instead of continuing to the death as Laurel expected him to, Gurg laughed. He seemed to have noticed something that she hadn't. Before she could figure out what, he spoke.

((Creature stronger then me thought, Gurg laughed, But Gurg Master say no Creature can get shiny-shine. Master give me way to kill Creature that beat me. Me say bye-bye, Stupid Creature!))

The troll then raised its hands to the ceiling and screamed some word Laurel couldn't understand. She figured out it's purpose soon enough as the cavern shook violently. The ceiling began caving in, huge jagged pieces of rock falling like rain.

It started from the walls and moved in, and Laurel scrambled to get uphill as a particularly enormous chunk of ceiling crashed where she had been standing. Gurg was too busy enjoying the moment of victory to get out of the way of another such piece; he was squashed flat in an instant.

The central area seemed to be coming down all at once, though, and Laurel wasn't entertaining any thoughts about escape. But just as she thought she was about to be crushed, a crimson flash nearly blinded her as a flaming symbol was hastily drawn around her and the spell released.

A Physical Shield Miracle erupted into existence, and though a ton of rubble slammed into it the shield held up. An astonished glance upwards revealed her savior - Yuugioh was hovering right at the apex of the Miracle's effective zone, forcing the shield to withstand much more pounding than it normally could.

It seemed like hours before the rocks finally stopped falling. The Miracle fizzled out of existence as Yuugioh floated down to eye level. If he was fatigued by the effort there was no sign. Laurel winced inwardly - he was extremely ticked off.

"Well then," he began frostily, "I _trust_ you no long think you need to prove yourself with suicide missions?"

((I am sorry for worrying you Master,)) Laurel said, and meant it.

He seemed about to say something, reconsidered it, and said instead, "Just don't do it again - If I hadn't found your little message when I did, I wouldn't have gotten here when I did - and I did come in time to see that last brawl you were having."

Laurel didn't know what to say, and after a few frustrated minutes of silence she suddenly felt the astral-form Hand that gods and goddesses used to carry things with on her head. The sudden stroking behind her ears tickled a little.

"Even though I was upset, **yes** I was rooting for you, and also **yes** I'll try to have more faith in your skills, you big ball of fur," Yuugioh said in a heated tone.

At least, it would have sounded heated to anyone else; Laurel recognized the approval in the tone and purred.

"So, I presume the Creed is inside that box?"

Laurel shrugged, and they both turned to the box in question. It had been well within the Shield radius and was untouched. But something was behind it, Laurel's nose told her instantly.

((Who's behind the box? Show yourself, troll!))

Just as she suspected, the runt troll stuck his head out.

((Kitty-Creature still lives; me does not care!))

This one sounded slightly more intelligent than the other trolls, and even looked a little smarter.

"Are you going to fight as well, small troll?" asked Yuugioh.

((Hah! Me not fight - me no have death-wish. Me not care 'bout shiny-shine; me not even know what shiny-shine is!))

((Then why were you down here,)) Laurel asked, confused now.

((Me not saying nothing - me get into open and you kill me! Me is staying right here!))

"If you aren't planning to fight us or block our way, then we wouldn't even consider killing you. Some gods might, but I have no interest in senseless slaughtering," Yuugioh told the troll pointedly.

It seemed to consider this, before stepping out and away from the box. It was a lot cleaner-looking and smelling than all the other trolls, and was even a completely different shade of green.

((You leave plenty big mess, It observed as it looked at the huge rubble piles around, Gurg Master think you dead probably.))

((But isn't Gurg's master your master too?))

((No! Me not from tribe of Gurg, me not from tribe ever! Me is Rogue! Me name Borg. Me come, find cave, find Gurg Tribe. Tribe want to eat Borg, but Gurg say, let runt be in tribe, help protect shiny-shine. Not tell Borg what shiny-shine is. All time, tribe try to eat Borg when Gurg not look. Now Borg can eat tribe.))

Trolls were known for eating almost anything, including each other. It was why they had such bad personalities. Except for trolls that grew up outside of normal troll groups, apparently. Borg was pretty nice for a troll.

"Then we'll just take the Creed and be on our way," Yuugioh said, then seemed to look at something.

"Or rather, as soon as we unblock the entrance we'll be on our way…which will take a day or two…"

The area by the entrance was buried under the biggest part of the rubble pile.

((Me think you foolish, shine-ball. Tunnel all cave in now - Gurg told tribe never to be in tunnel after Bad Word said. No more tunnel now.))

((Then we are trapped underground?))

((…No. Me know other way out.))

"And why would you help us out?"

A shrug from Borg.

((Me is not helping. Me can no get to other way under rocks. Me know where other way is, but me no tell. You go for shiny-shine, you blow up, me stuck here until me dies. Me no really care.))

-

"Blow up?"

((Gurg say, no can Creature or shiny-ball open box. Box blow them up. Gurg and tribe can open box and no blow up. So can Borg. Me never have reason to open box.))

Laurel considered the options rapidly and spoke before Yuugioh could even form the first word of whatever he was going to say next.

((I have a deal for you, Borg. You open the box to the Creed…and we'll unblock your second exit for you.))

Borg blinked at her, then walked around a little bit deep in thought. Feeling a quick pat on her head, Laurel realized Yuugioh had been thinking the same thing, but the fact that trolls didn't trust gods and goddesses had kept him from asking straight off.

((Me say…me do it. Me no know why, but me agrees,)) Borg said upon his return.

He lead the way to the box. The plain-looking stone hummed with power, and the markings all over it were clearly disguised wards to keep anyone that had managed to get this far from being able to open the box. Borg lay both hands on the box.

((Box of the shiny-shine, open now for Borg-RogueTroll,)) he told it, and the stone creaked and split in two down the middle. Borg jumped away as a brilliant light erupted from the opening box.

When the box had finally completely unfolded, what had to be the Rainbow Creed shimmered into visibility. Both god and Creature were stunned speechless.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Guess what?

Because I (da authoress) am really bored, you lot are getting an earlier-than-I-thought-I-was-gonna-do-this update!

You're Welcome.

Disclaimer: Authoress does not own Yugioh or Black&White

* * *

-

'Kazul mentioned they were 'interesting to look at', but interesting is an understatement,' Yuugioh's first thought was.

"**Will ya look at dat ting! It's freaking me out**," Luster yelped.

"_How do we move it, I wonder_," Lupine asked.

The Rainbow Creed was basically a shimmering, semi-transparent rainbow heart that was giving off obscenely high amounts of energy. Laurel solved the movement problem as she reached out for it - almost instinctively, it seemed.

The glow brightened for an instant before the Creed faded from view. It had gone inside Laurel, Yuugioh thought, but he was distracted when Laurel turned around and he got a good look at her.

She looked _terrific_! Before, she had been sporting many bruises and cuts, including a nasty-looking bite, but those were all gone. Not to mention how her eyes seemed brighter and her fur seemed to almost glow, the colors all richer than they had ever been before.

((Is there something on my face, Master?))

The slight jest knocked him back to reality.

"No," he replied, "But - you - are you going to be alright like that?"

((I…think so,)) Laurel replied, not sounding at all sure, ((It tickles a little, but it's not too different than usual for me. Oh, but we'd better unseal Borg's second entrance now, shouldn't we?))

Borg had been rendered just as speechless during all of this, but the troll was able to point out where the other exit was - on the far side of the cavern from the first entrance. There were still huge rocks in the way, but Laurel tossed them to the side easily. She didn't even need the aid of a Strength Miracle.

This second tunnel was more rugged than the other one, and went straight up. Borg lead the climb upwards, and the tunnel entrance was at the base of a large dip in the center of the mountain range. It was only just dawn now.

((Me thank nice Red-Shinyman and Pretty-Kitty for opening tunnel,)) Borg said after a moment, ((Me will never ever forget it. If ever Pretty-Kitty or Red-Shinyman need help, they just ask Borg-RogueTroll and me will help. Me swear it.))

"What are you going to do now, then?" Yuugioh asked.

((Me go find new place, new island. Me swim all way here, me best swimmer ever,)) Borg informed him seriously before trotting off towards the ocean.

There was a distant splash as the troll jumped into the water and sure enough, he swam off, getting out of sight in seconds.

"_Well now, we finally have the Creed, shouldn't we find a way to contact Kazul,_" Lupine asked.

"**And how exactly are we gonna do dat**," Luster complained, "**Da guy didn't say nothin' bout what ta do after we got da Creed**."

"_Layweh was able to make her own Vortexes, wasn't she? Perhaps we can learn to do the same,_" Lupine offered.

"**Dat'll take too long! Eventually, dat Deathgod guy is gonna notice dat the trolls ain't got dat Creed no more,**" Luster said, flitting around Yuugioh's head, "**He sounds like a rotten customer ta me - he'll probably kill us!**"

"_All the more reason to learn how to cast Vortexes, then,_" Lupine pointed out smugly, ignoring Luster as the demonic critter made a face at him.

Yuugioh ignored both of them, not for the first time, as he floated behind Laurel as she picked her way down the mountainside. The rock finally gave way to grass and flat land, and Yuugioh was intrigued to notice that the Duchess's village was not too far from where they were now.

But just over there was a hut. Two people were sitting around outside the hut, a young woman and an older woman. At first he thought the older woman was the Duchess but it really wasn't.

"Well well well," the old woman cackled, "So you finally come ta visit us! Our own neighborhood god-type chappy!"

"Oh my, he certainly is a queer shade of red," the younger woman said.

"Sammy, don't try busting yer head open by thinking, just go bring out some grub, that's a good girl. Sorry bout that, Samantha's a decent girl at heart, but she's just got no common sense - almost as little as that ex-husband a mine. But you met him already, just like you met me sister!"

This was getting more confusing by the second, and it only got worse when he saw the old woman greeting Laurel like an age-old friend. The feline Creature, bless her fur, noticed and must have said something because the old woman finally introduced herself properly.

Elizabeth, sister to the Duchess Maria and ex-wife of the hermit Wilbur, was a real character. Yuugioh thought her attitude reminded him of someone, but the name and face escaped him when he tried to think further.

Her daughter Samantha brought out food and drink, and appeared to be completely baffled when the 'odd-red shaded' god was not there but some 'short guy with really weird hair' was.

It had been too long since he'd hung around in Humanform, Yuugioh decided, as he was unused to everything being so different from a human-sized specimen's perspective. Liz, as she insisted on being called, got right to the heart of their problem.

"Well, I suppose ya'll _could_ ask me sister how to get the Vortex powers, but I'm sure you're not **that** desperate to run around doing her errands again," Liz said around her tea.

((Is there another person who knows about it?))

"Not that I know," Liz replied, "Listen ta me, boy, you've got a god's library in that temple of yours, don't ya? There's bound to be something in there! Until ya find it or until something else happens, there's nothing ta rush about anyway. Rushing around ain't gonna help, and it'll hurt more often than not. You listen to an old lady, boy."

Those words kept ringing around in Yuugioh's head as he and Laurel headed back to the Temple. By now, Yuugioh had been outside his own Influence Ring for longer than he'd ever been before and so when he tried to go back into his normal incorporeal state he found he couldn't. Once that came up Laurel just scooped him up and sat him on top of her head and they were walking along like that.

((You doing all right up there, Master?))

"Just fine," he said, mindful of her ears being close enough so he didn't have to yell.

Good thing she was here or he'd be in for a couple of day's walk. At this rate they'd get back to the Temple by noon, sooner if Laurel ran. But running would have surely shaken him off her head…and besides, like Elizabeth had said, there really was no hurry.

((Where do you suppose information on Vortexes is in the Library, Master?))

"I have no idea," Yuugioh admitted, "You were in there, did you see anything?"

((I…was not looking for them then.))

The pause made him suspicious, but he shrugged the thoughts away as they finally entered the comforting pulse of his Influence. After a moment, Yuugioh could easily revert to his normal state…but he didn't really feel like flying right now…so he continued sitting on Laurel's head as she traipsed along. And then…

For a confusing instant, he suddenly felt as if someone was watching him. Not just that - it seemed like someone was yelling, trying to talk to him, though he couldn't hear any sound. Looking to where he thought the feeling was coming from revealed no one nearby, not even any wild animals.

And then the feeling faded, leaving Yuugioh even more confused than before, and so he filed the incident away in the back of his mind, deciding to ponder over it later.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

New chapter. 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer: Authoress does not own Yugioh or Black&White

* * *

- 

When it came time to turn in, Yuugioh was still in Humanform. He was, of course, going to revert to normal in the morning, or at least that was what he told himself. Being a small and grounded person in Humanform, Yuugioh had to climb the staircase under the Lobby Scroll and use the regular living area instead of sleeping in the Future Room as he usually ended up doing.

The first Gods and Goddesses in Eden had collaborated on the architecture of their Temples, making certain they were all the same basic structure with the same basic rooms. It was supposedly to keep the Gods and Goddesses from competing on who had the best Temple, or so Layweh had claimed.

But no matter what the reason, one of those early beings had clearly intended for humans to be able to live within the Temple - maybe for village emergencies, maybe to act as 'divine interpreters', who knew? But the fact was that there was plenty of human-sized housing in every Temple, and it was one of those chambers that Yuugioh retired to now.

He still didn't understand the strange feeling from earlier, but he did remember that it wasn't the first of such weird happenings before drifting asleep. And as he'd done on a sunny hill not three days ago, Yuugioh had a strange dream:

There they were, the group of humans from before, but now they were not in that black place with the strange pit of fire. It appeared to be some kind of stone room, possibly deep underground. There were new humans in the group now, a new female and two - or was it three? - new males. One of the new males was in the middle of explaining something to the others.

"…no way of knowing where he has gone," the man concluded.

"Ah, c'mon! There's just gotta be some way to find him!"

That was the very unruly blond from before, Yuugioh recognized. The one who had been speaking, who was wearing a turban, pale robes, and a strange golden device from a cord around his neck, waited a moment before speaking again.

"I can try one option, but it may be more risk than it is worth," the robed man cautioned, "If you will let me, I will search the dark room within your mind and seek him out."

The last part was being addressed to his own small doppelganger; he looked no less sad than he had in the last dream - or maybe a vision? This was far too clear to be a dream - but now had about him a determined energy. The small one nodded, and the turbaned man pulled the device off his neck and held it to the boy's forehead.

All of a sudden, the scene changed. Yuugioh was watching a small corridor, down which the turbaned man was walking. Up ahead were a pair of doors, one open and one shut. The boy was standing in that open doorway; behind him was a room filled with light. Yuugioh had a sneaking suspicion he knew this place, all of this, but there was no time for examination as the pair turned to the sealed door.

It was made of stone, and as soon as he looked at it Yuugioh could feel the wrongness behind that door. The door itself was cracked, looked deathly ill - if stone could actually get sick - and some kind of black smoke was leaking out.

The Door opened, very slowly, groaning and protesting every inch, and the turbaned man entered the room while the boy stayed back. It was pitch black inside, but Yuugioh could still see stone, staircases, and doors, hundreds of doors. That passed him by nearly instantly, for the turbaned man was doing something with the glowing device now.

It started as a slight pulling and tugging sensation; more of a 'is this where you are?' than a 'I know you're there' feeling. It didn't prepare him at all for what came next.

There was sort of a 'I have you!' motion and then - something began to rip him apart in a very determined and methodical manner. Not evenly either - a big piece here, a tiny bit there, but something had latched itself onto the landscape of his psyche and was ripping the chunks it did have a hold on out!

Yuugioh thought he might have screamed, but if he'd made any noise it was deafened by what the dark room did.

It shrieked. It rumbled. It cried. It moaned. It roared out an elemental feeling of such pain, of such agony, as nothing could or would ever feel before or again.

Parts of it started to glow - blood-lit cracks that were burned into every single surface.

There was a sudden rush, a massive psychic shove that slammed him into wakefulness. No doubt it had been intended to get rid of whoever had so violated the room during it's illness - for lack of a better term - but at least the pain had finally stopped.

What in the HELL had that been! That was NO dream - but what WAS it?

Yuugioh didn't have a clue, and now he wasn't just confused by all this - he was scared stiff. Though it wasn't even close to dawn, he instantly reverted to his normal form and flew down the main staircase to the Lobby.

Lupine and Luster were still fast asleep - they tended to just sleep away the time when he was in Humanform, since they couldn't interact with him in that state - and hadn't noticed anything at all. Yuugioh decided to keep this ever-weirder turn of events to himself. The last thing he needed were accusations of insanity…even if there was a chance they might be true.

The next months of his life were spent settling into a basic routine. By day, Yuugioh spent his time tending to his villages and their inhabitants - another one had been recently added to his Influence - and by night, he was perusing the Library for the information on Vortexes.

Laurel's continued unease about the Library continued to bother him until Yuugioh had realized what she was doing was acting guilty. Maybe no other Gods or Goddesses let their Creatures into rooms other than the Creature Cave? Yuugioh personally didn't mind, as Laurel was a very pleasant and intelligent person, and her insight had only grown since gaining the Creed.

He himself felt like his brain was getting swamped with information. While not finding anything on Vortexes, Yuugioh was finding lots of things that would have interested him greatly at any other time.

Every once in a while his brain just seemed to short out, and the lack of sleep was only contributing to the problem. When that happened, Yuugioh would always end up blacking out, no matter where he was, and remain asleep for a few days.

He had scared the villagers more then once by doing that, but at least sleeping like the dead drove off any more disturbing visions.

Lupine and Luster were getting worried. They had spoken up more than once on the subject, insisting that what he was doing wasn't healthy. They were probably right, but Yuugioh ignored them all the same.

Laurel crept into the Library one day to find him asleep on top of a pile of books. When she finally managed to wake him up, Yuugioh was confronted with the fact that he had gone through the Library nearly top to bottom, had been passed out for the last four days, and wasn't going to go much farther while still keeping his sanity intact.

This had been the last straw for Laurel. She promptly threw him out of the Library, and sent him to take a break - a long break - while she looked through the books for him. Creature customs or no, Laurel was not about to wait for Yuugioh to kill himself this way.

It took Yuugioh a week to reset his biological clock back to normal. In that time, Laurel hadn't come out of the Library once. When she didn't come out for a second week, Yuugioh started getting worried. After the third week, he was still trying to decide whether to wait or to force his way in when Laurel stepped out of the Temple with a small pile of manuscripts.

((I had to reorganize the entire Library after you tore it up like that,)) Laurel said as she set the pile down with a sigh, ((And I found these halfway through sorting everything. Honestly Master, you should have done that in the first place, it would have saved a lot of time.))

"I suppose so," Yuugioh mumbled, hiding unsuccessfully his annoyance at Luster and Lupine's sudden snickering fits, "Thank you Laurel."

The information the manuscripts contained was somewhat vague and more than a little confusing. Whenever Yuugioh looked through them - he had less free time now that he was sleeping normally and had a bunch of villages to look after - it seemed to him that he could almost grasp what they said, but there were just some concepts that he didn't quite get yet.

That didn't stop him from trying, though. It was a long, mentally frustrating year later that Yuugioh finally managed to connect the information together coherently inside his head.

Apparently all he needed to do to create a Vortex was to concentrate the power of about ten Teleportation Miracles (or the best equivalent) together, amplify the direction of its power flux with his own energy, and then pull the whole thing inside-out.

But as for being able to direct where the Vortex lead to, that part turned out to be almost impossible. The first time he even attempted the Vortex, Yuugioh managed to use up all his energy trying to summon it.

And all he got for his effort was a small glowing patch of land surrounded by a high wind, which faded away within seconds. As did Yuugioh's consciousness when the god fainted.

Lupine, Luster, and Laurel were supportive, but clearly Yuugioh wasn't going to be using Vortexes for a long while. There was a good reason that some abilities could only be wielded by gods and goddesses that had been around longer. As far as godhood went, Yuugioh was really just about at the level of a teenager.

"_But still, Leader,_" Lupine mentioned, "_I must say, very few gods as young as you would have gotten this far in the world already._"

"**I hate ta agree, but for once he's right, Boss,**" Luster agreed, "**You've got a real knack for dis job! You're a natural!**"

"If I'm such a natural," Yuugioh replied, currently perched on the roof of the Temple, "Then why are we still stuck on this island?"

"**Don't think about it like we're stuck here, Boss,**" Luster said after a moment's thought, "**Try thinking like…dat dis is a vacation!**"

"_A vacation?_" Lupine asked.

"**Well, yeah! Think about it - right now we don't gotta worry 'bout finding any of da Creeds, and dere's nothing much wrong with our minions…so let's relax and enjoy it!**"

"I guess that would be okay…for right now, at least," Yuugioh said, now slowly orbiting the pulsing light shooting out of the top of his Temple.

Even with this new plan, life continued to pass by at a morbidly slow pace. It came to the point that Yuugioh wished for another of those creepy dreams, just to experience something that was different.

One morning, however, something occurred to him. It wasn't like he was the only god in this area, after all. So Yuugioh made an impromptu visit to the goddesses Athena and Minerva.

Minerva greeted him as soon as he crossed over the line of their Influence.

"What a lovely surprise to see you," she said, pacing him as they floated deeper in, "We've been wondering if you've found the Creed yet."

"I did, thank you," Yuugioh replied as Athena flew up to join them.

"See, sister, I knew he could do it," the white goddess stated.

"Honestly, you speak as if I didn't know he'd pull through it."

"**I hate der rhyming but right now hearing da sound of another godly voice is so worth it,**" Luster muttered, quietly enough that Yuugioh only barely heard him.

"Oh, we know exactly why you've only now dropped in," Athena added.

"You seem to have caught our former boredom."

"Things have been…very peaceful," Yuugioh admitted.

"Oh, dear little youngling, do not fret!"

"It seems fate has more in store for you yet."

"…If it's not too much trouble, can I get a straight answer on this?" he demanded.

The twin goddesses hesitated, and for a minute Yuugioh worried that he had managed to offend them. Then, with a hastily muttered word to each other, Athena floated away, heading towards her Temple.

"You will have to excuse us," Minerva said, "When one has been in the company of only one's sister for more than a few centuries…wordplay is really the only thing that keeps us from shredding each other."

The black goddess giggled a little, apparently amused by that idea.

"_Oh my,_" Lupine said.

"**Well, dat explains which one of dem is da Yin and which is da Yang,**" Luster said, with a sly chuckle of his own.

"We like you, Yuugioh, so we've been keeping a couple of eyes on you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yuugioh asked.

"What my dearly delightful demon of a sterling sister is saying," Athena said, flying back up now that whatever task she had been dealing with was taken care of, "Is that we're happy to happen to have a small, slight sort of skill in the august art of augury - the passing out of prophecies, if you please."

"Be very proud," Minerva added, "You're going to be part of something you could never imagine."

"If the road is dark, remember that there is always a little light at the other end of the path," Athena mentioned.

"Oh - and also, word about power spreads fast. I wouldn't have left your Influence so unprotected if I were you. That's how you miss all the fireworks," Minerva scolded him.

The implications of that statement took a moment to sink in.

"What?" Yuugioh yelped, promptly shooting up and back towards his own lands.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Here is the next chapter, whether you wanted to see it now or not.

And if you didn't, its your own fault for not speaking up!

Disclaimer: Hikari Hrair-rah does not own Black&White OR Yugioh.

* * *

- 

His whole section of the island was shrouded in a massive bank of strange black fog. As soon as Yuugioh flew into it, he lost all sense of direction. Even as a glowing sphere of light, he couldn't see what was in front of him, and as a result grazed the side of a mountain that he hadn't been heading anywhere near towards before he could check his momentum.

"_This is terrible! What in the world could be causing this?_" Lupine said.

"**Boss, how are we supposed ta fight whatever did this if we can't even find our own villages?**" Luster asked.

Both Luster and Lupine were hanging onto Yuugioh's glowing form in order to keep from getting lost in the fog. Just below, some of the villagers could barely be seen running around, panicking and blind in the darkness.

"**Grrr…I'm not gonna just sit here!**" Luster suddenly growled, "**I ain't afraid of da dark! I'll find out what's going on!**"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think that's a good idea," Yuugioh said.

"_It's an awful idea! You'll get lost, then I'll have to go find you,_" Lupine agreed.

"**Don't worry about it! Just keep talkin,**" Luster said.

"_Talk? Talk about what?_"

"**Do I look like da god here? Tell jokes for all I care!**" Luster snorted, before zipping into the fog and vanishing from sight.

"_…But I don't know any jokes,_" Lupine said, speaking to the thin air where Luster had just been floating.

"Then count," Yuugioh told him, shivering in the freezing cold smoke, "It doesn't matter."

"_I suppose so…alright: one, two, three, four…_"

Lupine had gotten to three hundred and twenty-six before Luster finally reappeared.

"**Well, I found out dat dis stuff is coming out of some hole dat opened up near our Temple,**" Luster reported, "**I didn't see Laurel, but da villagers have seen her, so I think she's still okay.**"

"_What a relief_," Lupine sighed.

"**Maybe…right now I don't feel so hot**," Luster said, drifting downwards with a slightly dizzy expression.

"_…Leader? Is it my imagination, or are you getting…dimmer?_" Lupine asked as he flew over to support his dark counterpart.

"…It's cold," Yuugioh mumbled, shivering violently.

He was sinking downwards as well. Now he was low enough that the villagers could see the light he gave off and gathered close to it.

"Sir?" one of them ventured to ask when Yuugioh sank low enough to hit the dirt, "Sir, you don't look well at all…"

'This fog…it saps spiritual energy…' he vaguely realized.

All the humans were still alright, however. Despite being unable to see in the darkness, they were otherwise unhurt. Concentrating, Yuugioh focused on the only thing that might help him now.

The villagers watched in awe as the crimson sphere of light they knew as their god shrank in on itself and turned into a human-like shape. This, of course, meant that there was no more big ball of light to see by. Not understanding what had just happened, most of the villagers panicked and ran.

Even as a human, Yuugioh was still dizzy, but at least he wasn't freezing to metaphysical death anymore. He would have fallen on his face if someone hadn't caught his arm and helped him to stand up.

It was the same villager that had just been asking if he was all right.

"Sir," said the man, "I don't claim to know what just happened…but that was a real shocker!"

"My apologies…?"

"Louis, Sir. Um…in my family, they say my great-great-great grandfather Adam is the one that first saw that huge black Creature…"

"Oh, that," Yuugioh waved it off, "What happened, happened. Don't worry about it."

"Yes, Sir."

"And stop calling me Sir."

"Yes Sir."

((Master!))

The unusual conversation was thankfully ended when Laurel padded up. She shivered occasionally, but otherwise seemed unaffected by the strange fog. Louis handed the Humanformed god over to her and departed in search of a torch, preferably lit.

"When did all this happen?" Yuugioh demanded as Laurel started walking.

((Not long after you left,)) she replied, ((But whatever is making this darkness isn't on this island. Whoever it is, they must be a powerful god.))

"That 'Dark Lord' god, do you think?"

((Possibly - or an ally of his. But this whole island will be stuck in eternal night and fog if this isn't stopped soon - Master, I think it's spreading.))

"So how do we get there to stop them, then?"

Inspiration hit Yuugioh like a bolt of lightning. Of course! It was so obvious, he wondered why he hadn't figured it out already.

"Laurel - let's see this hole of darkness," Yuugioh said.

The feline Creature picked her way past all obstacles, her sense of smell guiding her along, until they reached a point where the darkness was absolute.

'It's practically a Vortex already, except that it doesn't really go anywhere…all I need to do is complete the circuit! Here goes nothing…'

Performing such a feat was no easy task for a god in normal form. Most gods couldn't even create Miracles in Humanform. But right now this was the only way to succeed. And therefore, Yuugioh would succeed. This was not going to defeat him!

The flow of black fog slowed and stopped, and the hole the fog had been coming out of started collapsing into itself. Laurel felt her fur standing on end as Yuugioh forced the energy to flow in a different way…

A golden beam of light shot skywards out of the center of the hole. The light spread and the hole expanded as a fierce wind picked up. For a tense second there was no sound, until suddenly there came a massive 'crack' as everything snapped into place and a stable Vortex came into being. All of the dangerous black fog was sucked in instantly.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult," Yuugioh muttered, reverting to his normal form and sighing with exhaustion.

"**Dat was totally AWESOME!**" Luster crowed in his ear.

"_You've caught two birds with one net,_" Lupine agreed, "_That horrible fog is gone, and you've finally created a Vortex!_"

((Should we try to close the Vortex, Master?)) Laurel asked.

"…No," Yuugioh smirked, "This Vortex will lead to whatever just attacked us with that fog. And if someone has some sort of problem with me, then it's only fair that I find out what it is from them directly."

"**Boss, dere's hope for ya yet!**" Luster laughed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

...Annnnnd - we're back! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Authoress does not claim ownership of Yugioh or Black&White

* * *

- 

This new island was a total mess. Clearly, a massive godly war between extremely powerful rivals - and a pair of extremely powerful creatures too - had occurred here recently. There were even the remnants of a destroyed village near where the Vortex had lead them.

"_…Doesn't this place look awfully familiar?_" Lupine suddenly asked in the middle of organizing the villagers and supplies that Yuugioh had taken through the Vortex with them, "_I have this strange sensation that we've been here before…_"

"**I would definitely remember anyplace with great scenery like dis**," Luster argued, "**We've never been here before!**"

"Yes we have," Yuugioh stated, his voice eerily calm, "Because right here is where my first Temple used to be."

Sure enough, there was a massive scorch mark just the right size and shape for a Temple on the ground just below them. Laurel, when she wasn't helping the villagers, would take long sniffs of the air and then sigh. They weren't very happy sighs either.

"_Oh yes, I recognize it now_," Lupine said, "_Look, and over there are those huge gates. Remember them?_"

"**Yeah, now dat I think about it,**" Luster agreed, hovering by the fire-ruined gates, "**I guess dose two gods really trashed da place fightin'. I wonder - do you think they're still here somewhere?**"

"_Someone must be - this is where that fog came from_," Lupine pointed out.

((Master?))

Yuugioh blinked, then floated down to where Laurel was trying to get his attention. The normally rather calm Creature was looking especially agitated and upset.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

She blinked, then ducked her head in embarrassment.

((I…have been a little disturbed by coming back here,)) Laurel admitted, ((But that's not what's bothering me now. Can't you hear it, Master?))

"Hear what?"

((Just listen - the wind's blowing the right way again.))

Yuugioh listened. All he heard was the wind whistling and moaning. Sure it sounded rather disturbing, but what about it could possibly…

…Was that the wind moaning?

"That moaning…" Yuugioh thought aloud, "That's not…that isn't the wind that's moaning…"

((I don't know who, but somewhere on this island is another Creature. And it sounds like something _awful_ is happening to them,)) Laurel whimpered, her ears going flat against her head.

"Focus on getting the village built," Yuugioh told her as he stroked her in a reassuring fashion, "I'll figure out what's going on here."

And with that, Yuugioh zipped off, staying low to the ground to avoid attracting unwanted attention. The first place he was going to check out was the land ruled by his 'neighbor' Alastor.

There were only two small villages left in this direction - out of the large five that had been here originally - and none of them bore the symbol for Alastor. And where the evil god's Temple had previously been, there was nothing but an open patch of ground. Of the fate of Alastor's Creature Tap-Tap, there was no sign.

"**He musta lost dat fight…looks like his Temple got totally vaporized**," Luster said, "**Personally, I think he had it coming ta him. Da guy was a real jerk.**"

"_What about Dekos?_" Lupine wondered, "_Did he go back to his own island?_"

"**Maybe…dey killed each other!**" Luster suggested, grinning.

Instead of joining in on Luster and Lupine's speculations, Yuugioh simply turned around and headed for the one area of the island that he had never been to, not even during his first time living here. The island was larger than he had ever thought it had been.

It was in this area that the faint moans became easily discernible cries of distress. Located on one very prominent seaside cliff was a tall Temple. The only evil Temple Yuugioh had seen before was Alastor's, but this one was such a deep red that it was almost black in color and the spikes were much more prominent and a lot more vicious-looking.

So it was very confusing to see a bright pink beam of light pulsing out of the top of it.

The closest village to the Temple bore three different symbols: the dominant symbol of a pink circle, a flickering acid yellow thunderbolt, and an even fainter green crescent moon.

"_Well, the moon symbol belongs to Alastor, so the thunderbolt symbol must be Dekos' symbol_," Lupine mentioned, "_And I suppose the…pink circle symbol is the symbol of whoever lives here._"

"**Dis ain't right**," Luster was complaining to himself, "**Dat Temple has da best color skeme I've eva seen - but how can a really really evil god be PINK!**"

"_If Dekos and Alastor are both still here_," Lupine suddenly asked, "_Then where are their Temples? I can't see any signs of another Temple anywhere else on the entire island!_"

"**Hey, I see one!**" Luster cried.

"_Really? Where?_" Lupine demanded.

"**Over dere, can't you see it - oh. Neva mind, dat's ours.**"

Yuugioh chuckled as Lupine started making extremely frustrated noises, floating up a little higher to get a better view of the area. This land seemed to be a very pleasant place to reside - untouched by any godly wars whatsoever - and despite the sinister presence of the Temple, otherwise appeared to be generally very nice.

"Why, what ever do we have here?" wondered a light, extremely feminine-sounding voice.

A bright pink ball of light was now hovering behind him. Belatedly realizing that he'd floated up and out of concealment, Yuugioh faced the goddess. She seemed surprised to see him, but delighted to have company all the same, and it took the crimson god another few moments to realize that this was the owner of the spectacularly evil Temple just ahead of them.

"Hello there," she said, with the slight dip that passed for a bow/curtsy between gods and goddesses, "I'm very sorry, but I didn't realize that I'd be having a visitor here today…oh, how terribly rude of me not to have prepared anything for you!"

"I…um…"

For some reason, Yuugioh couldn't remember why he'd even come to this place at all. And now this charming little goddess was becoming upset, which made him start to feel upset too.

…Perhaps he had come this way to visit? Or at least, since he couldn't remember why he was here, he could visit her until he remembered? That ought to cheer her up!

"It's quite all right," he told her, "It's my fault…I should have let you know I was coming…please don't be upset, Miss…?"

"Oh, dear me! I haven't introduced myself yet either," the goddess said, "That won't do, dear me no, that won't do at all…I am Cassaka. And you are?"

"Yuugioh," Yuugioh answered.

"I am SO pleased to meet you, Yuugioh!" Cassaka said in her odd, crooning sort of voice.

The shrillness of her voice made his ears ring…but Cassaka sounded so happy that within seconds Yuugioh forgot all about the pain. In fact, in the next few seconds that had passed when she wasn't talking, his head really started to hurt…what was he supposed to be doing now?

"I know! Let's do something fun together," Cassaka suggested, instantly drowning out all doubts in Yuugioh's mind, "Why don't we all go feed the animals together?"

"Is there someone else here?" he asked as he floated along behind her.

"Some other guests…they'll be so delighted to _meet_ you, my darling!"

Up ahead, there was a crowd of villagers standing by what appeared to be a large hole in the ground. Floating above the humans were two orbs of light - one green and the other acid yellow. Other gods.

When they got close, Yuugioh abruptly halted. There was something about one of them…the green one…but what was it? He couldn't remember but there was **something** important about the green one that he was supposed to be -

"Now, now, let's all relax and enjoy ourselves here!" Cassaka laughed, interrupting his confusion, "We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"…Yeah," Yuugioh agreed after another second, "Yeah, we are. Right?"

"Sure," said the yellow god, floating a little erratically.

"Of course we are," the green god added, watching Cassaka float past with a happy sigh.

Cassaka floated over the hole, the three gods following meekly after her, and at first they watched as she reached towards the group of villagers.

"Pick me, Your Lady Goddess-ship! Oh please, please pick me!" they were yelling, all of them wearing big happy faces.

The one that Cassaka lifted started weeping with uncontainable joy. Everyone else watched as she held the villager over the hole and threw him in. In the hole were some really big animals, who lashed out at the falling human, all the while bellowing.

One of them was a really big black sheep, and another one was a huge black wolf.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Me tired. You go read fic. I go sleep-sleep...zzzzzzzzzz...

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Black&White not owned here

* * *

- 

((I don't like this, I don't like this at all,)) Laurel muttered to herself as she paced around in the front yard of the Temple.

How long had it been, a week? No, much longer than that. Two or three weeks…almost a month! And her Master was still gone!

((I would know if he were dead,)) she tried to reassure herself, ((I would have sensed if he left the island…))

That brought to mind images of her Master being trapped or held captive somewhere. He'd gone to check out the source of the Creature-moans she'd heard…maybe whoever was causing them hadn't wanted Yuugioh to get in their way…maybe he just wasn't dead yet.

((Ugh! I don't think I can take this much longer…))

In hopes of walking off her frustration, Laurel left the Temple. Walking past the Village Store, she noted that everything seemed well in order. She had already been to check out the villages in the direction of the evil god Alastor's former Temple a few days ago - the very first time she walked by them they immediately became believers from sheer awe - and there was only one place left to go: out the big gate to where the bay used to be.

It hadn't been that much of a bay, really: all the water had come in through a narrow, cliff-lined inlet. It had been more like a big seawater lake.

Interestingly, it appeared almost the same, even after all this time. One of the sides of the inlet had caved in on itself, causing the bay to flood. Still, it was quiet and peaceful here. Even though she was still worried out of her fur, Laurel decided that she did feel better now.

"It - It cannot be!"

Laurel jerked to attention at the sudden sound of a human voice. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she'd completely missed hearing and smelling the mortal approaching. A young man, he stared up at her as she looked down in puzzlement.

It was even more astounding when he gasped and abruptly started bowing to her.

"They said it would happen, and I wanted to believe it, but - but this is more than we've ever dreamed of happening!"

((Is something wrong, sir?)) Laurel hesitantly inquired after another five minutes of bowing from the man.

"Aiee! Oh. Oh! It's just like the tales said - Oh, Lady Creature who serves the Crimson Eye, you have finally returned to us!"

'Returned?' Laurel wondered as the man finally got up.

"Please, Madam - follow me!"

The young human lead the way through a large stand of trees and around a small hill to a section of shoreline where several huts were scattered. The humans around the huts immediately began swarming around Laurel's feet, until one of the older ones shooed them away.

"Lady Creature," the old one addressed her, "We thank you for your return. But I can see you do not fully understand. Ask whatever questions you wish, and we will answer them as best we may."

((You seem to know me, and my Master,)) Laurel began, ((Are you…are among you the villagers that were thought lost to us?))

"Their children, and grandchildren, and other descendants, are the ones that settled here in hopes of surviving until your return to this isle," the old one said with a gaped-tooth grin, "Even through the chaos of the God-War, they - and we - have held faith in you."

At this point the old one frowned.

"But if it is you that has found us…what has become of Lord Yuugioh? We had hoped to meet with him as soon as he arrived…and we wished to warn him!"

((Warn him of what?)) Laurel inquired, dreading the answer even as she asked.

"The God-War came to an end when a new force appeared on this land," the old one said, "A goddess, She is, but a siren witch if one ever existed. Humans and Gods She has charmed to Her side, where they slave to the death in hopes of being near Her. The Destroyers were swiftly enslaved by Her, no Temple or Village to serve them - all that did were destroyed by them under Her orders!"

((And…what of the Creatures that served them? Are they slain?))

"Creatures and beasts are not affected by Her wiles," the old one said, "It's said that She has them sealed away as pets - toys for Her amusement. You can hear them rage against it even here, but Her spell blocks their pleas from their masters…why do you look so ill, Dearest Lady?"

((Because - ))

Laurel was suddenly finding it hard to breathe -

((My Master went that way to explore when we arrived, and he has not come back.))

The humans gasped. Some of the younger ones started crying. Laurel shook herself - what was this despairing feeling? Not all hope was lost. She was immune to the siren goddess, wasn't she?

((I will find him,)) she growled, more to herself than to any of the humans, ((I will find the way to defeat this evil goddess and bring him back.))

Only paying partial attention to the cries of 'farewell' and 'good fortune' coming from the humans behind her, Laurel walked towards the collapsed wall of the inlet. If she had to, she would swim laps around the island. Luckily there was a rocky, washed-out little sort of beach that Laurel could walk on instead.

Pretty soon, she noticed a change in the air, and in the ground. Everything started to feel weird, like there were billions of ants crawling over every surface.

'I must be getting close,' she thought, and continued to pick her way along.

High, high overhead, on top of a mountain-sized cliff, was a Temple that gave her the shakes. Up ahead was a tiny inlet with no cover. Before crossing it, Laurel looked around - and it was a good thing she did, because she spotted the trouble heading her way in the nick of time.

A vividly pink goddess was leading the way - and her Master was one of the three gods trailing along after her. The other two were Dekos and Alastor.

Something was off about them - Alastor especially. There seemed to be a faint halo of…pink light around each god.

'It's a spiritual marker,' Laurel suddenly realized, 'Just the ones we put on our Disciples…she's marked them as hers.'

The pink goddess was saying something, and while Yuugioh, Alastor, and Dekos shoved each other out of the way in order to be closest to the goddess while she was speaking, Laurel stifled a whimper and clamped her paws over her ears in agony.

Each word, each syllable the pink goddess uttered grated on her nerves. The goddess had a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard mixed with the sound of breaking glass, with an undertone exactly like the sound of an egg frying on the sidewalk.

"The sun is setting, gentlemen, that means its time to come inside, so come on in," were the words the goddess had just said.

Once the goddess and the three gods were inside the Temple, Laurel dared to move onwards. With the help - even the unwilling help - of even just one other Creature, Laurel knew they could bring down this goddess.

A short ways past the inlet, there was a place where the ground sort of sank away out of sight. Water was gently trickling into the hole, and a disgusting stench was coming out of it. The stench of too many warm bodies and not enough places to use the bathroom.

Laurel would have stepped inside nevertheless, but something in the back of her mind screamed a warning at the very last second. Her paw came into contact with some sort of membrane, and when she pulled it free it burned her horribly.

Or did it? Her paw was untouched, but it still hurt to reach inside and then pull back. The membrane crackled and flickered where she had touched it.

A low whine grasped Laurel's attention. A dark shape was watching her from inside the membrane. Over the stench of things Laurel didn't want to put a name to, she caught the scent of wolf.

((I see you, Creature,)) she challenged.

((Big deal,)) Ripclaw the wolf Creature huffed, not bothering to move, ((What's keeping you from stepping inside, Cat?))

((Probably the smell coming from you,)) she replied, swishing her tail loftily.

((Did you fi-i-i-i-i-i-i-nd something new to eat over here?)) came a new Creature's voice.

It belonged to Tap-Tap, Alastor's sheep Creature. He snorted when he spotted Laurel.

((Not food, just a stupid ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-t,)) Tap-Tap sighed, ((I'd kill for a-a-a-a-a bush at least…))

((How long have you two been in there?)) Laurel wondered.

((None of your business,)) Ripclaw snarled.

((I don't reme-e-e-e-e-e-ember,)) Tap-Tap answered, ignoring the annoyed wolf beside him, ((Years, I guess. Ever since she-e-e-e-e-e-e-e came along…))

((The goddess that lives in the Temple here,)) Laurel clarified.

((Yeah…Soup said she's ca-a-a-a-a-a-alled Cass-a-something,)) Tap-Tap continued, wiping his snout absentmindedly as he spoke.

((Don't you ever shut up? Why don't you go ahead and tell the cat your life history while you're at it,)) Ripclaw growled, turning and stomping off deeper into the hole.

((Who is Soup?)) Laurel asked.

In reply, Tap-Tap merely stared at her for a minute, and then giggled, before turning and wandering away in the same direction Ripclaw had just gone.

Laurel growled in the back of her throat with irritation. A very cranky wolf and a sheep that had been hit in the head too many times were not extremely helpful things right now. Deciding to avoid going into the actual hole if she could help it, Laurel climbed the bank and walked along the hole's edge.

At night, all the villagers were inside their homes in the village, and there was no sign that the goddess was going to come out anytime soon, so Laurel had no fear of being spotted. Reaching the far end of the great trench-like hole, she peered inside just as the full moon came out from behind a bank of clouds.

Practically underneath her was a huge brown cow, bigger than any Creature Laurel had seen yet, including herself. The cow's ears perked up, and then the huge creature was staring back up at her.

((Huh? Who are you?)) the cow asked.

((I should be asking that,)) Laurel answered, ((Whose Creature are you?))

((Oh, go on and tell her, Soup,)) Ripclaw suddenly called from another spot in the hole, ((It'll be good for another laugh at least!))

-

The cow flinched. Laurel felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

((That evil goddess,)) Laurel asked, ((Is she your…?))

((Her name is Cassaka,)) the cow answered, head hanging in shame.

((And this is Soup,)) Ripclaw added, stepping into clear view with Tap-Tap trailing along behind him, ((Why don't you come down here and say hello properly, little kitty?))

((Why don't you come up here instead?)) Laurel challenged.

Tap-Tap laughed.

((You're crazy - it's impossible to get out of he-e-e-e-e-e-ere,)) the sheep said.

((It can't be that hard,)) Laurel argued.

((Once you go all the way inside here, you can't get out,)) Soup said.

((And she should know,)) Ripclaw added, ((She's been behind one of these things since Cassaka got a hold of her!))

Laurel huffed softly to herself in annoyance. Surely there was some way of escape for these three. If she had learned anything from having Yuugioh for a god, it was that there was always another option. If it wasn't readily obvious, all you needed to do was reexamine your situation carefully, and then it would present itself.

'Once you go all the way inside,' Laurel thought, remembering what Soup had just said, 'Once you go all the way…but I rescued my paw all right…so maybe…'

((What are you mumbling about?)) Ripclaw asked her, ((Are you finally giving up, fur bag?))

((Nope,)) Laurel purred, ((As a matter of fact, I think that I have an idea.))


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: Authoress does not own Yugioh or Black&White

* * *

- 

((C'mon, we're almost there! Push harder!)) Laurel cried, yelling as loudly as she dared.

((We're pushing as hard as we damn well CAN!)) Ripclaw bellowed back.

The very next evening, right at sunset, Laurel had snuck back to the hole. The three imprisoned Creatures had been waiting for her. After hearing her plan the previous night, Tap-Tap and Soup had both been eagerly looking forward to any chance at freedom. Ripclaw, skeptical and cynical, had been less than enthusiastic about it but was willing to help anyway. Now he and Tap-Tap were shoving Soup through the barrier-membrane while Laurel pulled on the cow's hooves with her paws as hard as she could manage.

The barrier crackled alarmingly and both Soup and Laurel were in serious levels of pain, but after only ten agonizing minutes the cow Creature suddenly slipped through, almost crushing Laurel underneath her when they both landed on the dirt.

((I think I **like** this idea,)) Ripclaw chuckled, watching the two Creatures now on the other side of the barrier pick themselves up.

((That's excellent,)) Laurel sniffed, ((Because _you_ get to go through next. Is everybody ready?))

With only a minimum of shoving and swearing, Ripclaw popped through the barrier. Laurel made certain to sidestep the wolf's fall, letting the other Creature land face-first in seawater. Tap-Tap was the last of them out, and turned out to be the easiest to free of the trapped three as well. The sheep had a level of pain tolerance that was more than slightly frightening to behold.

Sheep and cow both eagerly dunked themselves in the seawater, glad to be free. Ripclaw shook himself dry and moved to stand beside Laurel.

((And now what, Oh Ingenious One?)) he inquired.

((Now we must find Cassaka's weak point and use it to free our masters, of course,)) Laurel answered, ((Surely, after being her _guest_ for so long, you've managed to discover something we can use?))

((Grrr…nothing,)) Ripclaw admitted, ((Except that her voice is torture to listen to…and I used to think that **my** master was a expert in torment!))

((His boss has always be-e-e-e-e-e-en evil,)) Tap-Tap suddenly added, ((I remember that mine was go-o-o-o-o-od once…))

((Even when your stupid master stopped fooling around with his goody two-shoes act,)) Ripclaw snarled at the sheep, ((He was **never** anything like mine!))

((And my mistress is the most evil spirit here,)) Soup pointed out, ((Even though we're immune to her voice, we might as well still be stuck in that hole again for all the good it does us.))

((Doesn't she have a weakness? Even just one thing that could possibly be used against her?)) Laurel asked Soup.

Soup's face scrunched up as she thought. For several long minutes, there was no sound save the faint lapping of waves against the shore. Tap-Tap and Ripclaw, for all their groaning and moaning, truly did want to get their own masters back.

((I think there's _one_ thing that can stop her,)) Soup finally answered, ((It happened so long ago, I'd almost forgotten about it…Creatures and animals are immune to her voice, but if a human or a god became deaf, they'd become immune as well. And the only thing that can break the spell Cassaka puts on humans and other gods is if her victims hear her name said backwards.))

((Backwards!)) the other three Creatures chorused in disbelief.

((Yeah,)) Soup said, ((But it has to be said out loud, not telepathically. So that's why I've never been able to use that information before.))

((And where are we supposed to find a deaf human?)) Ripclaw demanded, ((Humans are _never_ born deaf…and I'm not exactly an expert at ear removal.))

((But you'd love to learn,)) Laurel said.

((Naturally,)) Ripclaw replied with an extremely toothy grin.

((What about a-a-a-a-an old human?)) Tap-Tap wondered.

((What are you bleating about now?)) Ripclaw snapped.

((The pi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ink lady makes all her really old and sick people leave the village,)) Tap-Tap mentioned, ((Humans go deaf when they ge-e-e-e-e-e-et old, don't they?))

((Tap-Tap, you need to lead the way to where those people are sent,)) Laurel said with a purr, ((I think we'll finish this 'Akassac' goddess off yet!))

* * *

-

Something was very wrong. Yuugioh could tell easily, and he could also tell that the green god and the yellow god, whose names he had yet to learn from Cassaka, could also tell. The day had started off as perfectly wonderful as every other single day he could remember - a fact that made him feel strangely giddy - but when noon came around and it was time to feed the animals…there were absolutely no animals to be found.

"But where could they have gotten to?" Cassaka was fretting, "The poor little things! What if they get themselves hurt somewhere? They might get lost, or be hungry…"

Despite Cassaka's always-pleasant tone, the three observing gods could feel an undercurrent of something strange in her voice. It almost felt…sinister…but that was silly, wasn't it? Of course it was.

The villagers were all on their knees, apologizing profusely over and over for not knowing where Cassaka's pet animals had gotten away to. There weren't even any footprints.

"That's why I put the barrier up," Cassaka sighed, "It would break my heart if something terrible happened to them, which is why I don't want them to wander away in the first place…"

-

((You, have a heart? I doubt it!))

Yuugioh jumped in midair, Cassaka's other guests jerking in surprise as well at the sudden noise. No, wait…that hadn't been a noise, had it?

'…Telepathy?' he pondered, wondering at the same time why that seemed so oddly familiar to him…

"It came from down there," the green god said after another moment.

And down there stood, unbelievably enough, Cassaka's pet animals! And with them was another animal, a cat of some kind. What was going on here?

"Oh, how _wonderful_! I was _so_ worried that something _awful_ was going to happen to you, but now that you've returned, everything is fine once more," Cassaka said, "And you've brought a new friend to join us, how simply _marvelous_!"

((Hearing the sound of your voice IS something awful happening to us,)) one of the animals said.

"Now, now! Don't be so silly," Cassaka crooned, "Now, lets all go back home!"

"Did you know those animals could talk?" the green god wondered.

"Maybe," the yellow god shrugged, "Seems kind of weird to me."

"…I think I knew that they could talk," Yuugioh said, "But I couldn't seem to realize it until they did talk. Is it just me?"

"No, I think I'm getting the same feeling," the yellow god answered.

"Extremely creepy," the green god added.

"Come now," Cassaka said, her voice suddenly somehow seeming a lot less light and cheery, "Enough of this silliness. We're all friends here, aren't we?"

((Why, of course we are,)) said the cat animal.

((We are?)) one of the others asked.

((_Yes_, we _are_,)) the cat stressed, ((That's why we brought these _surprises_ here with us. _Surprises_ to share with our _friends_. _Remember_?))

((Oh _ye-e-e-e-eah_,)) the sheep animal answered.

"Surprises?" Cassaka giggled, "Ooh! I simply adore surprises!"

((That's great,)) the cat creature said, ((Why don't your three gentlemen friends come down closer, and we'll all enjoy the big surprise together.))

The second Cassaka called up the invitation to come closer, Yuugioh found himself in a mini-war for the closest position to their enchanting hostess while still getting a good view of the surprises. As was usual, the green god won the best spot, and Yuugioh was stuck floating near the cat animal.

"Well? Let's have the surprises then!" Cassaka demanded.

((As you wish,)) said the cat animal.

All four animals opened their paws/hooves up to reveal…humans? Some of which were old humans to boot! It sure wasn't anything like he expected, Yuugioh had to give them that.

"Humans aren't much of a surprise," he mentioned aloud.

((No, but this **is** - say it!))

"Hello, Miss Akassac!" the humans greeted Cassaka at the top of their voices.

There was a very long and very, very quiet moment as the last word the humans said registered. It felt like the world had just gone into photo-negative. And it almost seemed like a dam had broken wide open inside Yuugioh's brain.

Whatever the animal's surprise had…no, he corrected himself, Creatures. They were Creatures. One of them was his Creature, but somehow he couldn't remember what her name was…

"I'm terribly sorry," Cassaka said, "But what did you just say? I must have misheard you, dearies."

The humans seemed to listen to something only they could hear, before turning back towards Cassaka and replying, "No…we…said…AKASSAC!"

Cassaka shrieked and bolted upwards, knocking the other two gods to the side as she went. They didn't really seem to notice it - now all three of them were becoming disoriented.

"What…did they…DO!" the green god cried, spiraling erratically.

"My head…splitting," groaned the yellow god.

((Master, please tell me you recognize me,)) the cat Creature said.

"**…Did somebody get da numbah of da mountain dat hit us?**" wondered a familiar voice by Yuugioh's ear.

He head felt like it was ripping in half, two utterly conflicting mindsets attempting to drive out and eliminate the other inside his brain. Yuugioh sank lower as he vainly attempted to pull himself together.

"Don't stay down there with those nasty beasts," Cassaka suddenly called from wherever she had gone off to, "Come on you three, scoot over this way, chop-chop!"

((Tap-Tap, grab him!)) someone yelled.

In the same instant that Yuugioh attempted to dart upwards, a pair of enormous hooves slammed him down to the ground. Without even being able to remember anything clearly, this triggered a sense of serious déjà vu in him. As well as a case of full-blown panic. But no matter how hard he struggled, Yuugioh couldn't break free of the hooves' grip!

"Let me GO!" he cried, his glow wildly flickering as he thrashed helplessly.

((What do we do now? Your god's completely cracked, cat!))

((Um…Soup? What should we do?))

((Leave this to me,)) said a new telepathic voice.

Some of the humans were placed on the ground nearby. At a cue from one of the Creatures, three of them began speaking at once.

"Akassac, Akassac, Akassac!" they recited.

Every single trace of Yuugioh's mental turmoil vanished instantly. In it's place came memories that were painful to think about, along with an excruciating headache that hurt even worse. Still trapped underneath disturbingly familiar hooves, Yuugioh sagged into the dirt with a groan.

((Master?)) Laurel's voice cut in. ((Are you all right now?))

"…I think I'm going to throw up," Yuugioh mumbled.

"**Ditto on dat one Boss**," Luster added.

"_What a horrible experience_," Lupine agreed with a shudder.

((Tap-Tap, let go of him now,)) Laurel told whoever was pinning Yuugioh down.

"_Wait, did she say Tap-Tap? As in Alastor's Creature, Tap-Tap?_" Lupine gasped.

((Will he be good for go-o-o-o-o-od now?)) someone wondered as Yuugioh was carefully lifted into the arms of his Creature.

((I bet he'll go scurrying back to that pink witch the second she opens her filthy trap again,)) another of the Creatures sneered.

"…Laurel, do I dare ask…why you seem to be allied with both Alastor's **and** Dekos' Creatures?" Yuugioh finally managed to ask.

((Not just us, eyeball-brain,)) Dekos' wolf Creature laughed, ((Soup here actually belongs to the pink eyesore over there. Ain't life just full'a surprises?))

"_This is interesting_," Lupine noted, "_I didn't realize that other Creatures could communicate telepathically…I wonder if all Creatures can do it?_"

"**And I wonder why dat was so important dat you had ta share it wid us right dis very second**," Luster snorted.

((I'm really not certain if he'll be permanently cured,)) the large cow Creature, apparently called Soup, said, ((This is the first time I've seen anything like this. I guess covering his ears so he can't hear anything is a good precaution…))

As soon as Soup finished uttering the word 'precaution', Lupine and Luster both lunged for one of Yuugioh's ears. He jerked in surprise, but since he was still being securely held in Laurel's arms he couldn't get out of the way.

When each Conscience lodged himself in front of an ear, all Yuugioh could hear was the faint whirring noise that normally accompanied each Conscience. Normally the sound was ignorable, but when it was right in his ear it was both very loud and extremely annoying, drowning out all other sound.

'I am not going to be able to take this for very long,' he thought.

((I guess that'll work,)) Laurel said, purring in amusement at the sight, ((Now all we need to do is grab Dekos and Alastor.))

"I suppose if we must," Yuugioh sighed, his voice sounding very odd with his ears blocked up.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Yet another chapter has been added to this fic of mine!

(This woeful, misbegotten, almost-completely-unread fic...)

You know what happens next.

Disclaimer: Authoress does not own Yugioh or Black&White! Anything else that looks like it wasn't invented by the Authoress belongs to whoever actually invented it also!

* * *

- 

As it turned out, Cassaka was not much of a threat with her greatest advantage eliminated. Dekos was soon slapping his wolf Creature in a manner best described as 'angrily affectionate'.

Alastor, the first of them to fall under Cassaka's control, was too far gone to even desire his independence. Still, even with Alastor's help Cassaka was no match for the combined attacks of Yuugioh and Dekos. As a last resort, the pink goddess opened up a Vortex and fled into it, dragging a bawling Soup with her.

Her last words were, "My Master will eradicate you little traitors! The End is coming - it cannot be stopped!"

When he saw that she was gone, Alastor neatly drop-kicked Tap-Tap into the Vortex and followed after her.

Without the sound of Cassaka's voice to subdue them, the villagers began reverting to their natural and less-than-fanatical state. As for Dekos, he stayed on the island just long enough to help Yuugioh blast Cassaka's Temple into toothpicks.

"Well, Bloodshot, It looks like our Creatures made a pretty good team," Dekos said to Yuugioh as he opened up a Vortex back to his own territory.

((But that doesn't mean we're going to be all buddy-buddy with you OR your stupid eyeball-guy, cat,)) Ripclaw added, ((Next time we meet, our goals might not fit together so nicely.))

"As you wish: however," Yuugioh replied, "Despite how evil you two prefer to act, it appears to me that between the two of you, there is a little goodness left."

Dekos snorted and rolled his eyes, while Ripclaw pretended to throw up. Then the god and Creature entered the Vortex and vanished from sight. And that left Yuugioh and Laurel alone with an island to fix up.

The villagers from Cassaka's village needed new housing desperately: the villagers in the bay went nuts when they caught sight of Yuugioh and relocated to a spot right next to his Temple: and there were the usual, everyday issues that plagued the other villages within his Influence.

And so the crimson god and his Creature worked hard, putting all other concerns aside for the moment. But for some reason Yuugioh's sleep was increasingly restless.

"**What's da matter, Boss? You been real quiet the last couple'a days…Creature got yer tongue?**" Luster asked.

"…I can't help but think of what Cassaka said," Yuugioh admitted, currently floating high enough so that his words were audible only to himself and his conscious'.

"_She said that The End is coming_," Lupine recalled, "_But the end of what? And what about the Master she also mentioned?_"

"**I'll bet twenty sheep dat she works for dat Deathgod guy we're supposed ta be lookin' out for**," Luster said.

"But Luster, you know I don't take sucker bets," Yuugioh retorted dryly.

Then he shook his head.

"Never mind about it anyway, you two, I'm probably making too much out of it…"

"_Maybe we should try sleeping on it_," Lupine mentioned as Yuugioh floated back down to administer a Water Miracle to one of the fields.

If the last couple of nights had been merely 'restless' for him, Yuugioh discovered a whole new meaning of the word that night. It really felt like he wasn't even sleeping at all.

He was more than a little irritated when it turned out to be another of those crazy vision/dreams. In this one, he was in some shadowy place with no walls. And there was no one else around that he could see.

And yet…Yuugioh could almost imagine that he could faintly hear a voice coming from somewhere. Deciding to go along with things for now, he strained to hear the voice more clearly.

_…oh…where are you?_ wondered the voice.

Who was the voice talking to?

_…i miss you…I miss you so much…_

He started slowly drifting in the direction the voice was coming from, curiosity driving him.

_…i wish you could hear me…_

The source of the voice was somewhere in front of him. Yuugioh was absolutely certain of it. But why couldn't he see whose voice it was?

_…i wish you could follow my voice back home to me…_

The small voice was filled with a deep sorrow. It was met with an answering wave of sorrow from the wandering god. He had a pretty good idea of who this voice belonged to now - the small like-him child from his previous dreams.

Yuugioh sighed, speech rising from him of its own accord.

**…how is it…**

Unnoticed by Yuugioh, the other voice stopped.

**…that you are forever drawing me…**

**…who is it that you weep for, child?**

Much to his astonishment, the other voice responded.

_…the reason why I weep…_

_…because a part of me was ripped away…I look everywhere and cannot find it…_

**…then clearly, you haven't looked everywhere yet**, Yuugioh found himself softly chiding the other.

_…he is gone. He is gone. I can't find him anywhere I look…_

**…and you still search.**

_…yes…_

**…as I still search…**

_…what are you searching for?_

'When did this turn into a discussion about me?' Yuugioh blinked.

The next words Yuugioh said seemed be actually spoken by someone else using the god as a mouthpiece.

_**…alas…I reigned here…undefeated…but why did my soul ache so? My heart was always torn in two…for I never knew what I was missing but I missed him all the same…**_

There was something that might have been a shout of surprise, but Yuugioh never got to hear it as the dreamscape suddenly vanished into blackness. A different sort of blackness than the shadows of his weird dream.

And out of the blackness came a much more welcome voice, the voice of the wise old god Kazul.

/My dear Yuugioh…I apologize for this rude awakening, but I must speak with you./

/…All right/ Yuugioh replied when he had gotten over the rapid change in scene/What is it, Kazul/

/You have collected a Rainbow Creed, am I correct/ Kazul asked.

/Yes, I actually found it a while ago/ Yuugioh said/Is there something wrong/

/Very wrong/ Kazul sighed/Therefore, the second morning after this conversation I am going to open a Vortex to you. Take whatever you think necessary with you. And…/

/And what/ Yuugioh inquired worriedly when the old god trailed off.

/And be ready to fight in a war between the gods of Eden./ Kazul finally finished/A war the likes of which this world has never seen./


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Ah well. Here we are again, trudging ahead towards the end...

0

Wow. That sort-of rhymed. My weird-yet-pointless observation of the day!

0

Disclaimer/Claimer: See other chapters

0

* * *

0 

0

0

0

As auspicious as Kazul made the approaching battle sound, when Yuugioh exited the Vortex - Laurel, Lupine, Luster, and the spare supplies (food/wood/villagers) in tow - he was surprised to see how…_dull_, for lack of a better word, the battleground was in appearance.

0

This piece of land was all flat, and spread as far as the eye could see. But, Yuugioh figured, it was just as well since finding a place for **every** God and Goddess to build themselves a Temple on the **same** island usually did call for a **bit** of extra room.

0

0

"_I don't believe it…we're not on an island at all!_" Lupine exclaimed out of the blue.

0

"What?" Yuugioh said, "Then where are we?"

0

"**Dis is Da Continent, Boss**," Luster explained, sounding a little awed himself, "**Its da biggest piece 'o land in da world. Anybody dat rules Da Continent could pack it full'a slaves and den dey's as good as ruling every island!**"  
0 

"_So, very long ago, it was decreed that The Continent would remain neutral ground, and unless there was some drastic reason, no god would be allowed to have any Influence there_," Lupine added.

0

((I guess that makes sense,)) Laurel mentioned, looking up from where she was supervising the villagers.

0

0

While they finished the Temple and moved on to the other needed buildings - houses, some fields and the like - Yuugioh went to check out his neighbors.

0

From above, The Continent was sort of potato-shaped. At each end of The Continent were clustered the Temples, leaving the wide middle area to be a no-god's-land. On the other side of The Continent were the Temples of the Deathgod and his supporters - one vividly pink area testified to Cassaka's location.

0

The side Yuugioh was located on was filled with those Gods and Goddesses that were against the Deathgod's rule…albeit for their own reasons. Dekos, off to the side, absolutely refused to acknowledge Yuugioh's existence when he floated by.

0

Layweh, on the other hand, nearly smashed Yuugioh into the dirt with her enthusiastic greeting. Even Athena and Minerva, the twin hermit Goddesses, had come to do battle.

0

0

And if this was an army, then Kazul was the general. Yuugioh found him creating a Vortex. When a blue god and his large, rainbow-shining orangutan Creature emerged, Kazul turned to greet Yuugioh with open armless-ness.

0

0

"I did say this would be nothing like Eden has ever seen, did I not?" he mentioned, indicating the wild mix of colors that was their allies.

0

0

When everyone's Temple was finally finished, Kazul called them all together.

0

"I will not mince words. This battle will determine the future of our world. But know that already, the Eden we have known is gone forever."

0

"**Ooh, he's so witty an' optimistic**," Luster hissed sarcastically.

0

"Enough babble," yelled Dekos, "When do we fight, Old Man?"

0

"As soon as we are attacked," Kazul said, "No sooner. We shall make the Deathgod and his minions come to us."

0

"But they have Creeds! I've seen them! They killed Findalus for hers," cried a deep-purple-colored Goddess.

0

"Yes," said the silver god, "It is no secret, Amarra. They hold three Dark Creeds and the Rainbow Creed which cost Findalus her life. It is also no secret that we have Creeds of our own. Those whose Creatures hold them…?"

0

0

Blinking at suddenly being called forward, Yuugioh floated upwards. Much to his surprise, Dekos also moved upwards. So did the blue god with the glowing monkey Creature and a vibrantly green goddess.

0

"Scilla, Yuugioh, and Oralldor each hold a Rainbow Creed…and we are most fortunate that Dekos does not particularly like the Deathgod's company, for he holds the final Dark Creed."

0

"Yeah, that's right, I have the power to end all life, go me," Dekos laughed.

0

"Laugh now," Layweh spoke up from the crowd, "But you betcha those jerks'll smash your Temple first."

"And that's why its in the **back**, genius," Dekos retorted.

0

0

"There is no time for this now," Kazul interrupted, "Hark! The Deathgod's Creatures advance!"

0

The Gods and Goddesses scrambled.

0

0

While the villagers danced in worship to build their god's/goddess's strength, and the Gods and Goddesses waited above, unable to directly participate in this part of their war, every able Creature moved into the no-god's-land and prepared for combat.

0

The first wave of attack didn't just consist of Creatures, but trolls as well. And every last one of them was disgusting, black and foul.

0

((Dibs on the fat one, Cat,)) Ripclaw sneered at Laurel.

((First come is first served,)) she retorted, baring her claws.

0

The sun was setting when the Great Creature Battle commenced. While Laurel immediately threw herself into the mass of trolls, and Ripclaw was tearing into a smoldering pig Creature, the other Creatures that could fight fang-to-claw charged.

0

Unfortunately, they were seriously outnumbered.

0

0

Not only by trolls, but because some of the gods and goddesses had not trained their Creatures to fight very well. Those who could were casting Miracles to aid their fighting comrades, but those who didn't know even the slightest Battle Miracle were tending to the humans at worship. That was good, because humans tended to dance themselves into such frenzies that they literally danced to death, but it wasn't too great to be so outnumbered.

0

"**C'mon! Throw somethin' at 'em for cripes sake!**" Luster demanded.

"_We can't - there's no way to get a clear shot_," Lupine pointed out.

0

"**But ya agree we should chuck a fireball at a Creature?**" Luster mentioned.

0

"_Wait, that's not…I mean…oh dear_," Lupine muttered.

0

0

And some of the enemy Creatures got past the defenders and into the maze of Temples. Humans at worship and young Creatures that weren't capable of fighting made for easy prey.

0

Yuugioh drew on the power his own worshipers were providing and cast a Lightning Miracle at a smoking black bear Creature that was running past with a little cow Creature in its jaws. Unfortunately, though he fricasseed the evil Creature, it was too late for the younger Creature, who had already been ripped apart.

0

"This is sickening," Yuugioh growled to himself as he left the cow's owner, the young goddess Katha, to weep over her dead Creature.

0

0

Laurel was trained and at the prime of her strength, so he was less worried about her. Besides, for some reason Dekos' Ripclaw was staying near her. As likely as they were trying to show each other up, it meant that they were also keeping each other alive and mostly safe.

0

The battle had begun in the late afternoon, and the sun had long since set, when what remained of the enemy Creatures and the trolls abruptly turned around and headed back for the Deathgod-side Temples.

0

Some of the gods and goddesses cheered, and a few Creatures started off in pursuit. But even when they were finally receiving a breather, Yuugioh felt a lance of cold streak up and down his spine.

0

0

It was a sensation sort of like a complete stranger grabbing you by the head and screaming in your ear to move, and move right NOW -

0

Not understanding it, Yuugioh nevertheless turned and flew away from the center of the clustered Temples at full speed. Others saw him, turned to look in total shock, and then…

0

The sky directly over their side of The Continent burst into golden light.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Sorry about the spaces. If actual spaces were _provided_, then no one would need zeros now would they?

0

Disclaimer/Claimer: See previous chapter

0

* * *

0 

0

0

"What the heck is -" began most of the Gods and Goddesses.

0

"IT'S A BIG BANG!" Roared Kazul, Dekos, and a few others, "EVERYONE **RUN!**"

0

0

The only ones whose sixth senses had prompted them beforehand - Yuugioh, Athena, and Minerva - were already well out of harms way. As many of the others that could tried to flee, before the beam of golden light from the sky touched ground.

It wasn't so much as an attack as it was a total slaughter. Those who couldn't get out of the way tried raising Miracle Shields to block the damage, but the blast of primal energy popped those Shields as if they really were just the bubbles they resembled.

0

Fifteen gods and goddesses died instantly, when their Temples were erased off the face of Eden. Almost all the others suffered damage. Creatures that didn't escape were also brutally destroyed.

0

When the dust cleared and the blinding light died down, Yuugioh was personally very surprised to be alive.

0

0

His Temple was one of the few completely undamaged. Being one of the last to arrive, his had been stuck very much off to the side. And much to his relief, Laurel was in the yard. She was seriously frazzled, but not hurt.

0

0

"What WAS that terrible thing?" Yuugioh demanded of Kazul the second the remaining gods and goddess regrouped.

0

Aside from himself and Kazul, the only ones still there were Dekos, Athena, Minerva, Oralldor, Layweh, and an even-more-tramatized-than-before Katha. Their Creatures - except, of course, for Katha's - had all managed to survive, and they were joined by the now ownerless Creatures of Scilla and Amarra - a rainbow sheep and a gleaming polar bear.

0

"That thing was one of the most dangerous Miracles there are," Dekos explained, envy coloring his voice, "The Big Bang Miracle. Total obliteration of whatever's dumb enough to stand in the way."

0

"And this was no ordinary Big Bang," Kazul added, "This had Creed-power behind it…"

"And a Creed-Master was **wielding** that power, Old Fool," sneered a new voice, out of the darkness.

0

0

The remnants of the forces of good turned to face their latest challenge - and found themselves facing a swarm of floating lights. Those lights were all a god or a goddess who served the Deathgod, and leading them was one who had to be the mysterious Deathgod himself.

The Deathgod's symbol was, ironically, a grinning human skull set on top of a circle. His color was silver, but unlike Kazul's brightness, the Deathgod's color was dirty and tarnished.

0

"It's the Deathgod!" Katha screamed, diving to hide behind the nearest safe person - that being Oralldor.

0

Kazul, on the other hand, gasped in shock.

0

"_Wrartz!_"

"SILENCE!" bellowed the Deathgod, "Do you dare to mention that name in my presence, Old Fool?"

0

"It **is** you, Wrartz," Kazul said, totally ignoring the threat, "So this is what you decided to do after you finished sulking?"

0

"**Is it just me, or do dey know each other?**" Luster wondered.

"_I think they might be related somehow_," Lupine offered as his opinion.

0

"Kazul," Yuugioh announced, deciding to play Lupine's hunch, "Is this really a good place for your little reunion?"

0

"Unfortunately, Cousin Wrartz has not given me much of a choice," Kazul replied loudly, enjoying the Deathgod's frustrated cries of 'Shut up! I command you to shut up! Shut up me-damn-it!'

0

0

A blast of lightning cut off the laughter that was starting to break out - especially amongst the Deathgod's/Wrartz's own supporters.

0

"Well then, Old Fool," Wrartz said next, "It appears you and your little friends have failed. Now hand over the Creeds quietly like good inferior beings and I might consider letting you live on as Cassaka's slaves."

0

"Already tried that, no thanks," Dekos snorted.

0

"Ditto on the no she-witch idea," Yuugioh added.

0

"VERY WELL," Wrartz roared, "Then we'll just have to kill you…I so love it when plans go an entertaining way…"

0

0

God-versus-God fighting, from an outsider's perspective anyway, as a rule looks very weird. Brightly colored balls of light buzz through the air like a swarm of bees, all with the intent of ramming into another ball as hard as possible. Its sort of like bumper cars.

0

For those participating in said combat, it is much more intense. And being hit hurts a lot more than it looks like it should.

0

Ignoring the pain coming from his side - a light hit from some screaming orange banshee he didn't recognize - Yuugioh plowed ahead, trying to force his way past the mob of enemy gods and goddesses to where Wrartz the Deathgod was watching the carnage.

0

Over to the side, he could see Dekos focused on smashing someone gray into the ground below. Oralldor was doing his best to fend off attacks, but having to defend the very-much-still-hysterical Latha as well as himself was taking its toll.

Layweh was knocking gods and goddesses to where the waiting, angry group of Creatures could pound the living hoo-haw out of them. Five so far had been beaten into submission by the Creatures, and Yuugioh's aches and pains were secretly thrilled to see the orange banshee had just been sent down, to make it an even six.

0

That almost brought them halfway to meeting Athena and Minerva's total of twelve and counting. The twin Goddesses were staying together and fighting with almost delicate precision. And they weren't double-teaming their opponents, either - they were just taking the Deathgod's forces out two at a time.

0

God-Versus-God combat looks VERY weird.

0

* * *

0 

0

Yuugioh was almost to Wrartz when a flash of lurid pink light signaled Cassaka's jumping to float directly in the way.

0

"Now now, that's very naughty! You'd better stop right here, I think you should!" Cassaka giggled.

0

0

Yuugioh jerked in midair, and Cassaka laughed, thinking that he was under her power once again.

0

But in reality, Yuugioh was just startled at how Lupine and Luster had lunged to block up his ears before Cassaka could open her mouth to speak. Now his ears were ringing, but Yuugioh's head remained clear.

0

"C'mon dearie, lets go smash your little annoying friends together now," Cassaka crooned.

0

"I have a better idea," Yuugioh replied, before swinging around to smack Cassaka down to the ground.

0

0

Right where the Creatures were waiting for her.

0

0

((_DIBS ON THE HEAD!_)) Ripclaw howled, as the lurid pink Goddess vanished screaming under the attacking Creatures.

0

Yuugioh floated away from the main battle, closer to where Wrartz was watching everything with interest. The tarnished god sneered when he saw his approaching opponent.

0

"Well well, if it isn't Kazul's little golden child," Wrartz sneered, "You might as well go back to playing tag, boy. You're no match for me."

0

"We'll see about that," Yuugioh shot back, charging in for an attack.

0

0

Less than three seconds later, Yuugioh was soaring sideways. He was aimed at the ground almost before he figured out that Wrartz had raised some sort of powerful repelling force shield around himself.

0

Then the crimson god was in a little too much pain to think about anything else for couple of minutes.

0

0

"…Okay…" Yuugioh told himself when he could think straight again, "…For the new plan…don't do that again."

0

"**I'd say Amen ta dat, Boss**," Luster groaned, "**We still on Da Continent?**"

"_Oh my!_" Lupine piped up, "_Will you look at that!_"

0

"…What now?"

0

"_We've been knocked all the way to the other side of The Continent!_" Lupine gasped.

0

"**Which is bad, why?**" Luster said, "**Uh…Oh, damn! We're neck-deep in bad-guy Temples! I guess dat is bad news.**"

0

Something else that was just now beginning to register in Yuugioh's ringing brain…he was in what looked like the only clear spot in the tightly packed forest of Evil Temples on the 'Deathgod Supporters' side of The Continent. When he regained his balance enough to try and fly again, Yuugioh was treated to a horrible sight.

0

Unlike Kazul's allies, who had spaces for their worshipers to build houses for resting, and sometimes even a field for them to grow themselves their own food, on Wrartz's side there was more often than not no room for any humans to move outside of their worshiping site! Without even the slightest chance of escape, the poor mortals had to put all their energy into providing their god with power.

0

If one died - and they were dropping like flies - the remaining living humans would toss the bodies on the altar, something that gave the evil gods and goddesses even more power.

0

0

"This is so barbaric," Yuugioh growled.

0

"**Villagers so broken with fear dat dey don't need no more encouragement or watchin'**," Luster mentioned, "**Pretty handy, if ya ask me…**"

0

Lupine glared fiercely at his counterpart.

0

"_If only there was some way we could help them_," the Good Conscious sighed.

0

Was there, Yuugioh wondered to himself. Then it hit him.

"And the best part is, its good and evil at the same time," Yuugioh made a point of mentioning aloud.

0

"_What?_"

"**Yeah, what?**"

0

Instead of answering, he floated down to the closest group of worshipers. The emblems on the Temple were the same as those of a sky-blue god who had been attacking Oralldor and Latha particularly harshly.

Calling out to the people did nothing. And when Yuugioh dared reach down and pick up one of the younger men, the human screamed hysterically, certain that his god was here to sacrifice a living human for an extra boost of power.

0

"Calm down! Please, I am not here to harm you," Yuugioh kept saying, until the human finally dared peek at who was holding him aloft.

0

"Yo-you're not Our Lord Hallfar," the man stammered.

0

"No, I am not," Yuugioh replied, "I am not on the side of Hallfar or the Deathgod. And I am here because I wish to help you."

0

"…Help us?"

0

"Hallfar needs the power you provide him, yet clearly he abuses you and keeps you as unwilling slaves. All I wish to do is provide you and your people the opportunity to escape, a chance to govern yourselves in a rightful and just manner - or, if you still wish to serve, be governed under a fair and far more kindly god."

0

0

It didn't take long for the human to see things Yuugioh's way. Soon enough, Yuugioh's success included four more other Temples, and a large gang of freed humans was gathering at the beach.

0

Since having them walk to the other end of The Continent was out of the question under any circumstances, a Teleportation Miracle was the obvious answer. Filled with promises of a better life, the enslaved worshipers brought to The Continent by the Deathgod's allies were diving into the vortex in droves.

0

It didn't take too much longer before Yuugioh was the only person left among the completely undefended Temples of his enemies.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Disclaimer: Black&White and Yugioh not owned here

Claimer: Idea mine

* * *

0 

0

The forces of evil didn't notice the lack of power right away - most of them had been driving their slaves ruthlessly to provide much more power than they were actively using in battle. It was only after they flung their tenth triple-powered fireball or thunderbolt that any of them realized they were suddenly not being worshiped by anyone at all.

Several of them streaked back to their Temples, furious. Their fury turned to shock, when they found not a single living human remained anywhere on their side of The Continent - not even Cassaka's slaves, brain-washed as they were, since Yuugioh had made a point of flinging them into the Teleportation vortex whether they wanted to be free or not.

0

The shock turned back into rage when they spotted the god responsible for their situation. Especially when Yuugioh, perched on one of the many roofs available for sitting on in the area, did nothing but wave and smirk at them.

0

Some of them did still possess enough energy for the weaker versions of the Lightning Miracle, and in their anger they used it.

0

By dodging nimbly and never getting hit once, Yuugioh was assured that they would all become too enraged to notice the collateral damage they were doing. And they didn't notice, at first - even though there was thick, black smoke coming from the fires eating through their wooden Temples.

And when this attracted notice, it was too late. The center section of the packed Deathgod Supporters' Temples was ablaze, with no hope of anything putting those fires out in time to save the buildings.

0

This was just enough to attract the attention of the rest of the evil gods and goddesses. They swooped over in a rush, including Wrartz the Deathgod, panicking with the idea that their Temple was one of the ones on fire.

0

Staying low in the confusion, Yuugioh was quick to make himself scarce.

0

Of the Temples, those already on fire were announced to be beyond saving, and even worse, the as yet untouched Temples surrounding those burning Temples were to be destroyed, to create a firebreak that would save the others. This was Wrartz's idea, of course. HIS Temple was safely located behind and away from all the others.

During the interlude that passed as this wholesale destruction was taking place, Yuugioh rejoined his comrades, who were taking full advantage of the breather they had so unexpectedly received.

0

Wounds were being tended, Creatures were being fed, and humans were being taken care of. The freed slaves - even Cassaka's, despite being bound and gagged to prevent their escaping before the brain-washing wore off - were gladly taking full advantage of being in the presence of gods and goddesses who had an interest in taking good care of them.

Already, a dozen of the strongest had converted and left the main group to join the other worshipers in their worship sites.

0

"_It's so wonderful!_" Lupine exclaimed, "_And its thanks to you, Leader, that these folks have this chance for a new and better life._"

0

"**Yeah**," Luster grumbled, "**Way ta be noble, Boss. Screw it up fer da rest of us, why don't ya…**"

0

"_He tricked those other gods into setting their own Temples on fire, what more do you want!_" Lupine snapped, whirling on his counterpart in annoyance.

0

"**…I'd tell ya, honest-ta-Boss I would**," Luster replied, "**But trust me, ya'd just make an even bigger piss about it.**" 

0

He couldn't help it - Yuugioh burst into laughter.

Ignoring the scathing look Lupine sent him afterwards, the crimson god then went to tend to his own people's needs, only to discover that Laurel was doing quite well without him. That was one thing about Creatures - they were fully capable of taking care of humans, just as well if not better than most gods and goddesses, but they didn't need to be constantly worshiped or depend on the existence of a physical structure for their survival.

0

…Hmm…there was something about that…something that nagged at him, but he wasn't quite sure what exactly…

0

0

And anyway, soon enough there was no more time for such contemplation. As soon as the last god and goddess who'd lost their Temple kicked the bucket, Wrartz came flying back over to settle the score. Trailing him were the fifteen gods and goddesses that remained of his supporters, all of whom were directing positively vicious glares at Yuugioh for dealing them such a blow.

0

But now, thankfully, the odds were in favor of Yuugioh's side, so he could ignore their looks. Wrartz's followers had already used up most if not all of their stored power, while their former slaves were now augmenting the power the willing servants on this side of the island were gladly giving.

0

"Have you come to offer your surrender to us, Cousin?" Kazul asked, having noticed the same thing - surely no one would come over and fight without having any power!

0

Unless, of course, they DID have something left to use. Despite never facing this sort of situation - that he could remember - Yuugioh was suddenly remembering the consequences of falling for a bluff of defenselessness.

0

As stupid as it sounded, was one of Wrartz's followers perhaps part of a suicide mission, harboring the energy needed to eradicate a few Temples on this side of the island?

"They'd better not - a few Temples are all we have left!" Yuugioh muttered to himself under his breath.

0

"Surrender? HAH!" Wrartz barked, "I see no reason to surrender to the likes of you - and especially not while achieving _victory!_"

0

"**He's lost it!**" Luster laughed, "**Dey don't got nothin' left ta fight with!**"

0

"_Careful, Leader_," Lupine cautioned, "_Look! Here come their Creatures now_."

0

"**We trashed 'em once and we'll trash 'em again, easy!**" Luster replied, extremely confident of success.

0

And that certainly looked true: the mix of twenty or so Creatures and eight or so Trolls looked like they hadn't rested or recovered at all since the first phase of battle.

0

0

Which just _screamed_ that something was indeed up, since there was no way that not a single Creature in their group knew at least the basic Healing Miracle - to use on itself when its deity wasn't around, or even as a bribe on villager-slaves to make them work themselves to death harder and faster maybe, Yuugioh wasn't certain since he wasn't an evil spirit - and throwing their most powerful servants away to be slaughtered was the last thing someone claiming victory would do.

0

0

…Unless there was some other reason to do so, one that would **lead** to that victory…

0

…Unless maybe, just _maybe_ -

0

Maybe that WAS the victory!

0

As he had been thinking about all of this, Laurel and the other Creatures on their side had left the Temples and the villagers to deal with this approaching and seemingly minor piece of cleanup work.

The Creatures charged at each other - and only now did Yuugioh remember that seven of them were holding Creeds.

0

And when the Dark Creeds were brought together…

0

0

Yuugioh opened his mouth in hopes of giving a warning - what sort of warning he had no idea - but it was too late. Two of the wretched evil Creatures - a foul, screeching monkey and a half-starved polecat - forced their way through the battle, not even bothering to avoid being slashed at or bitten, and jumped at Ripclaw - Dekos' wicked wolf Creature, who held the last Dark Creed.

0

There was a sound, then, a deep sound like someone had rung some impossibly huge gong. Everything seemed to quiver with that sound, as if all of creation knew that this was the beginning of something truly terrible happening.

0

0

But instead of that truly terrible something, there instead now came a new sound. This was a lighter sound, more cheery, as if an uncountable multitude of tiny crystal bells were ringing, on and on without end, and were getting louder by the second.

0

It took a moment of thought, after he noticed it, for Yuugioh to realize that what he was hearing wasn't really a sound - in the way that one could 'hear' a vibration even while deaf - but that technical detail was unimportant.

0

Whatever power that doled out luck was smiling on them today, because even when the evil Creatures bearing Dark Creeds sprang for Ripclaw, Laurel had sprung at them first, thinking to beat them two-on-one and thus show up her sometime rival, that being the wolf in question.

The former Creature of Scilla, the rainbow sheep, had been butting and kicking at a troll practically beside them, and Oralldor's shining orangutan Creature hadn't been that much farther away.

As it was with Laurel, they each wielded a Rainbow Creed.

0

0

Those three Rainbow Creeds mixed their vibrant and harmonious energies into the mess of power the three Dark Creeds had begun forming, causing a powerful reaction.

0

And the battle, its participants, and The Continent itself vanished is a massive flash of brilliant light.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

What, me end the fic? Not **this** chapter...

0

Disclaimer/Claimer: same one as last time, folks

* * *

0 

0

0

0

Wherever he was now, it wasn't anywhere on The Continent or any island that Yuugioh had ever seen. No, he would NEVER have been able to forget anyplace that looked _this_ fantastic!

Swirling around and around the present location of Eden's gods and goddesses was a maelstrom, filled with streaming, rainbow-colored curtains of gas and swirling, twinkling silver and gold lights.

0

'Did the Creeds throw us into outer space?' Yuugioh wondered.

0

Maybe not - unless there was supposed to be a huge glass box or whatever for them all to stand in out here. Which, by the way, was actually there - it was like standing inside of a Temple made from perfectly clear glass.

And for some reason, all the gods and goddesses present were in Humanform.

0

Looking at them, all gathered together, Yuugioh suddenly felt that weird feeling again - the one that sometimes popped up now and then, telling him that he was something very different and strange from any other god or goddess in Eden.

0

Except that, now that he could compare himself to the others, the feeling seemed truer than ever. Everyone else was garbed in robes, cloaks, and whatever other sorts of outlandish garments they had ever concocted. And they all bore their colors and symbols most prominently.

But Yuugioh's outfit was still the same as it had always been before in Humanform - blue and black and metal and leather, no sign of any stylized eyes that he could spot, and the only thing crimson on him were his own eyes. Even his hair continued to totally defy godly logic and remained wildly spiked in three colors - Yuugioh could see this in his reflection on the nearest wall.

0

"Oh there, little friend, why such a long face?" someone asked him from behind.

"Ah, but sister, he's too short otherwise!" another person laughed.

0

Turning around, Yuugioh found himself face to face to face with Athena and Minerva.

0

At least he assumed they were Athena and Minerva, since they were both black and white all over. And it was easy to see how they were twins now - except for the color, both their Humanforms looked and sounded exactly the same. The only easy way to tell them apart was to remember that while Athena had white hair, Minerva had black hair.

0

"Maybe so, but he's still cute even in this guise!" Minerva giggled, and Yuugioh felt himself blush, much to his mortification.

0

"I see someone here has never heard of our HighTemple before," Athena mentioned.

"Indeed not, my sister, but let me explain things - you're such a bore!" Minerva replied.

0

This weird glass Temple in outer space was called the HighTemple. Minerva and Athena explained things as quickly as their rhyming allowed for it, and despite having the makings of a splendid headache afterwards Yuugioh soon learned the basic information every god and goddess was supposed to know - how it was considered neutral ground, sort of like The Continent, and how the gods and goddesses of Eden could only come when passing judgments on one of their own.

0

"But we were sent here by the Creeds, weren't we?" Yuugioh asked, "Is there still going to be a judgment?"

0

"Oh, THERE you are!" Layweh's voice huffed from behind Athena and Minerva before they could respond.

0

"C'mon!" she insisted, grabbing Yuugioh by the arm and dragging him off, "We can't start without **you**, you know!"

0

"Can't start without - wait, what are you talking about!" he demanded.

0

Layweh didn't answer, but continued bodily dragging Yuugioh through a throng of deities.

Absently, he noted that her Humanform reflected her relaxed, perky way of dealing with life - a simple, sky-blue dress with no sleeves, bare feet, and long shimmering sapphire hair hanging loose. The weird squiggly thing that was her symbol was sewn into the dress, looking almost like an unimportant and simple design.

0

Then there was no more time, because he was being shoved out into an open space. All the gods and goddesses of Eden - not as many as the HighTemple could hold, thanks to all their fighting - were watching with interest.

0

"Here we go, and now we may proceed," Kazul announced.

He looked to be a tall, elderly man. Silver was evident, and so was his symbol - a circle etched with a thin diamond.

0

"As it was in the beginning, so it is today," Kazul intoned, "The power of the Creeds are unlocked. So it was predicted by Yurras, our last HighGoddess. Now it is time for a new HighGod…or HighGoddess…to be selected, and then they shall pass judgment over this most heinous war we have been waging."

0

"_Enough_, Old Man," growled Wrartz - a younger version of Kazul, he looked, but his silver coloring was darker, "We all know how it works - the one measured to be the strongest of those nominated shall be the HighGod. And when I receive this most honored position, my first act shall be to eradicate those who have dared to stand in my way."

0

"Ah, the overconfidence of youth," Kazul chortled, ignoring the way Wrartz's face flared red at the insult, "You have only been nominated, my cousin. Now, let the powers of the Great White Creed, keeper of Highgods and HighTemples, chose its next master!"

0

0

Hanging unnoticed above the gathered gods and goddesses' heads was a strange, opaque, flat, crystalline disk of some sort. This, amazingly enough, was the legendary White Creed, which had vanished off of Eden shortly after its creation (or so Layweh had told him), and by itself was equal in power to both the three Dark Creeds and the Four Rainbow Creeds.

0

It now lowered itself, and moved amongst those nominated. It seemed almost alive, circling those it found more interesting, and turning briefly clear when it rejected the person in front of it.

0

0

Rotund Oralldor, rail-thin Dekos, and two others, a god and goddess Yuugioh didn't know, both evil, were rejected by the Creed.

0

0

Then the White Creed reached Wrartz…

And before going within three feet of the evil god, it abruptly stopped and began jerking erratically in place and 'flashing' clear, over and over -

0

A most emphatic **NO**.

0

Most of the evil gods laughed at the sight, and several good gods cheered, and Wrartz looked ready to murder all of them simultaneously with his bare fingers.

0

The Creed checked out Kazul briefly, and before making a final decision moved to examine the only other remaining god - Yuugioh himself.

0

And it found him to be utterly _fascinating_ - circling him several times at several levels, and despite its not having any arms or hands, he would have sworn he felt it tugging on his hair - before very slowly going clear, as if in sorrow that this utterly _astounding_ individual had ended up being under-qualified for the job…

…Before flitting in front of Kazul and flashing with a bright, white light, thus confirming its decision.

0

0

Those on Kazul's side cheered; those who weren't settled for making various disparaging noises, and Wrartz went red and purple with utter fury.

0

"NO!" he bellowed over the hubbub, "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

0

He leapt for Kazul, but before he got anywhere close Wrartz slammed into an invisible barrier, which sent him sprawling.

0

"I have been chosen as HighGod," Kazul solemnly intoned, "The ancient secrets and powers of this position, therefore, are at my command, for as long as I may live from this moment onwards. Now, Wrartz, it is my duty to pass judgment over you."

0

"Old fool, feeble geezer," Wrartz snarled from the floor, "I'll see you and everyone else here DEAD! I'll crack your bones and hurl you screaming into the Great Abyss!"

Everyone else was backing away by this point - Wrartz was raving now, driven to the point of insanity with his own rage.

0

"The mortals we care for have said it correctly," Kazul said, still solemn and sad, "All you seek is death, for all that surrounds you and serves you. You are a creature of darkness, Wrartz."

0

"**No!**" Wrartz yelled.

0

"You are a creature of death, Wrartz," Kazul continued, ignoring him, "You are a creature of fear and terror, Wrartz. My judgment is thus - you are no god, Wrartz. You are naught but a demon. So have I declared, so you be!"

0 

And Wrartz seemed to change in appearance - his symbol vanished right off his Humanform body, and he seemed to be growing claws and fangs and a tail -

"As a demon, you have no place amongst mortals," Kazul addressed the former god, who only issued a guttural snarl in response, "You have no place amongst us. You shall be cast into the World of Demons, to live amongst your own kind. Now!"

0

At the other's feet, a circle drew itself, glowing with power. The demon formally known as Wrartz hissed and leaped straight up, trying to avoid it, but sheets of green fire rose from the circle and wrapped themselves around its legs and arms, dragging it down screaming until it vanished.

0

Before anything else could happen, Kazul stepped over to where Yuugioh was standing - his headache was going completely insane now - and with a touch on the shoulder, everything around them vanished.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Well, here it is. The End! ...Of my fic, I mean. But you guys still have to read this last chapter first.

0

Many thanks to my reviewers! All...lets see, one, two...all four or so of you. Hope to see you again in the future!

0

0

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Black&White are not mine

Claimer: This plot is the sole property of the Authoress (aka yours truly)

* * *

0 

0

0

"There we are," Kazul said, sounding very cheerful, "How's this? Head hurt less now?"

0

"…Maybe a little," Yuugioh admitted, looking around in curiosity.

0

0

The place they were in now was filled with a gray fog of apparent nothingness. Compared to the brightness and noise of the HighTemple, this was actually a soothing change.

0

"Kazul, why did you bring us here?" Yuugioh asked after another moment.

0

"…In order to fulfill curiosity," Kazul answered, "Right now, I imagine you're full of questions."

0

0

And he was, but Yuugioh figured it would be best to start with the simpler ones first.

0

"What does it mean, this 'HighGod' stuff?"

0

"That?" Kazul looked briefly surprised at the interest, "Well, you might have noticed this already, but having too many gods and goddesses in the same place leads to some serious trouble, most of the time. There needs to be someone in charge. That's where the HighGod comes in."

0

"So, humans serve their gods, and their gods serve you…" Yuugioh ventured.

"And I, as the HighGod, must serve in the best interest of the humans - make certain they live their lives as they should, with as few outrageous problems as can be helped," Kazul added.

0

"…It seems Creatures could do that without any godly assistance," Yuugioh suggested, putting words to the vague idea that had been brewing in his brain.

0

0

"Yes, well," Kazul sighed, "Many humans are scared of Creatures and other great beasts such as them. But when a human prays, the energy of that prayer fuels the birth of a god. So in a way, we must take care of them because they take care of us. 

"But that can't be all you're curious about," Kazul added, "Come on! You're getting a private conversation with the effective master of the world! In my younger days, gods would sell their Temples for a chance to get all their questions answered by a HighGod."

0

"In your younger…Kazul, exactly how old are you anyway?" Yuugioh blinked.

0

"Several millions of years old, give or take a millennia or two," Kazul replied, "Anything else?"

0

0

"Uh…how about…what about what happened to Wrartz?"

0

"Ah, my poor cousin," Kazul said, looking very sad about the matter.

0

"When a god or goddess gets to be **that** immersed in wickedness…when they lust for rivers of flowing mortal and immortal blood and dream of turning a thriving world into a smoking ember…in short, when a god ceases to act in the manner of a god," Kazul explained, "Then they are no longer a god, but a demon. I didn't do anything more than reveal those parts of his nature that Wrartz had tried to conceal from his followers - gods will follow the orders of one more powerful than they are, but demons do only harm and benefit no one."

0

"...And the green fire was from -"

0

"Actually, that merely was a portal directly into an ancient device," the HighGod rushed to clarify, "The device itself is quite famous, actually - have you ever heard of the Gateway of Dimensions? It leads everywhere."

0

0

"The Gateway…"

0

Yuugioh's head was throbbing now -

0

"I don't remember, but why do I know about this?" he grimaced.

0

"You really don't know?"

0

Kazul looked honestly astonished.

0

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, not even by this time…" the silver god mused.

0

"Know what?" Yuugioh ground out.

0

"This may be hard to hear, but you must understand this," Kazul said, going into Serious HighGod mode.

0

0

"Yuugioh, you are not a god."

0

"I'm…not a god?"

0

Something in the back of his mind was cracking, something weird and strange was leaking out from those cracks -

0

"Listen carefully," Kazul said, pressing a cold hand to Yuugioh's forehead, "I will remove that which keeps you from remembering what you really are, from understanding why this life pains you. But unfortunately, it will cost you something."

0

"What cost?" Yuugioh asked, not certain if he wanted to know.

0

"Nothing utterly terrible," Kazul reassured him, "Specifically, you will need to give up the spirits named Lupine and Luster, who reside within your conscious mind. And despite this loss, you shall remain otherwise a god of Eden. Or…"

0

0

"Or?"

0

"Or," Kazul said, "I will erase your memory of this conversation, block that difference which pains you so, and you will live the full life of a mighty god, beloved by many worshipers and gifted with a Creature of grace and skill. It is up to you."

0

0

Did he want to remember? Would this explain the weird dreams? His own strangeness? Or maybe it would be better just to block this strangeness away for good…

0

"No," Yuugioh said, shaking his head.

0

0

"No…what?" asked Kazul.

0

"No…," Yuugioh said carefully, so there would be no misunderstandings, "I will not accept the loss of this memory. I want - nay, I need to know who and what this true self of mine is."

0

The crimson god hesitated.

0

"As for my consciousnesses…" Yuugioh began, not certain what to say.

0 

"Ah, you fear for their safety. No worries - I was actually thinking that I would keep them with myself," Kazul mentioned, "I am also somewhat of a 'freak', as you have previously considered yourself…some companionship would lessen the toil of this position."

0

0

Knowing how his little Light Side and Dark Side advisors were prone to act, Yuugioh wondered if he wasn't going to be getting Luster and Lupine _back_ sometime soon after this conversation.

0

0

"I need to know, Kazul," Yuugioh said.

0

"Then know, my young friend," Kazul replied.

0

0

Kazul did something, and the buzzing touch of Luster and Lupine's presences, normally brushing against his mind at all times, vanished.

0

There was no time to wonder at this, though, because that strange feeling that had been hovering in the back of his conscious mind surged to fill Luster and Lupine's former place…

0

0

…There were _memories_ here! Jumbling and rushing together, stampeding around and around inside his brain until they found their correct positions and anchored themselves where they belonged -

0

Names.

0

Places.

0

**Faces.**

0**  
**

The battle, and then the Gateway -!

0

0

0

"…I…I _remember_…" Yami Yugi groaned, "He…and then I, but then…and - and we fell, but where…?"

The reassuringly familiar weight of the Millennium Puzzle was back on his neck, the Item dangling from its proper chain. Or had it been there this whole time, with him somehow unable to _see_ it…?

0

"You must have fallen into the ether itself," Kazul said, supporting the very confused spirit/god, "I think I understand it now - your mind would have been lost, destroyed utterly, if it had not been for the miraculous timing of the prayer which summoned you to Eden."

0

"But…then how do I return home?" Yami asked, standing on his own as the pain of this terrible shock subsided, "Aibou…the others…they must think I'm dead!"

0

"Do they?"

0

"Of course! Why wouldn't…they…oh. The visions!" Yami exclaimed, "I was seeing them for _real_…"

0

"I can tell, now that I've had a good look at you," Kazul said, "That the dimension you originate from seems to be somewhat slower than we are. Years pass here as hours pass there."

0

"You can tell?" Yami asked, a bit skeptical.

0

"I am the HighGod," Kazul stated, "The instant I received the position, I was granted with the innate powers of a HighGod…but unfortunately, your dimension feels a bit tricky. I'm having a hard time pinpointing it from just you alone."

0

0

"What…? What do you mean?" Yami demanded, a numb feeling of panic rising inside him, "Kazul, I can't stay here. You KNOW that. Isn't there _anything_ you can do?"

0

0

The silver-colored HighGod closed his eyes, focusing. For a long while - it was hard to judge time in this strange place - Kazul concentrated his powers and sought the answer.

0

When he finally opened his eyes again, he looked upon Yami with a sorrowful expression and placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"I cannot find the way to send you home, my friend," Kazul said solemnly, "Unless…"

0

* * *

Yes, this is the real ending. Fic's over. Bye-bye! 


End file.
